Spread Your Wings
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: Seirin is a strange team. They have the strong will, a female member and a weirdo manager. Together, they decide to reach the top in the high school basketball world. OC, Gender-swap. For now, there is no pairing.
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I'd be super rich if I did.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility. I'm planning ahead, the plot's still not really configured, yet. So any suggestions will be fine. This chapter is just a written version of what happened in the anime episode 1 with some adjustments. For once, I'm not going to read over this story 10 times before publishing it (as I did for my other one) ? Anyways, volunteer beta readers are most welcome, otherwise bear with my mistakes.

**Warning: **OC, Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **Haven't decided yet.

Well, come to think of it... I hope that you don't mind. I'll explain your questions at next chapter, if you have any.

* * *

**Chapter One: Encounter**

* * *

_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken._

_-Fyodor Dostoevsky-_

* * *

_Dear brother, _

_So, I start my second year at Seirin High School, and I'm glad that you finally came to high school life. There will be more experience, even though I'm sad that we don't attend the same school. It would be more interesting if I was the manager of your basketball team. _

_But, don't think of only basketball, you need to learn subjects at school, too. I know many basketball-loving idiot, and I hope you can seperate between basketball and your life. You can handle yourself, but I'm worried. Make friends, alright? I'll check you up. _

_Love, _

_Your sister._

* * *

It was the school opening ceremony at Seirin High School, and everything went on smoothly. Normally, the students must have been glad. However, someone just knew perfectly how to run the good mood. Riko Aida wasn't happy, because her only female company didn't help their club to get new members. She walked angrily to her class, growling under her breath. If that girl didn't have a good reason, she'd definitely kill the manager.

She didn't even know why Hyuuga asked that girl to be their manager.

"Kokaji Saiyuri!" She shouted in fury. If looks could kill, the victim would have died for several times by then.

Normally, no response. Figured, that girl took her delight in ignoring people and mocking them.

"Kokaji…" Riko hissed dangerously.

Silence. The coach of Seirin Basketball Team waited.

Finally, a feminine voice resounded:

"What's wrong with you, Riko?"

"You're getting on my nerves." The brunetter answered, but gave up on her friend.

The girl named Saiyuri laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No surprise here." Riko glared at her. "So, how was that going?"

"Glad to know you care".

"I do."

"Here." Riko sighed and handed the other girl the papers. Saiyuri watched them carefully and smiled inwardly.

"More than I expected."

"What do you mean?"

The glasses girl just ignored the coach. She gazed the papers again, running her hand through her hair. She stopped at one of them.

_I've found something interesting. _

A registration form written: _Kuroko Teresa, Teiko Junior High School. _

"You didn't freak out." Riko stated as Saiyuri gave them back to her. The glasses wearing girl looked up at the other, voice surprised:

"Why should I?"

"Well, a basketball player from Teito of this year… she must be one of Generation of Miracles."

"So? Is she that good? I don't get it."

Riko just looked at her incredulously. She never understood how Saiyuri's brain worked, never.

* * *

All freshman were gathered in the school's gymnasium after their classed had ended. Two of them were whispering about the short brown hair girl who was talking to an older man.

"Hey, isn't that manager cute?"

"She's a second year, right?"

"But that's true! If she was just a bit more sexy..." One of them complained, but the two was punched in the head by Hyuga, whose face was completely unamused as though he heard that everyday.

"You're wrong, idiots." His voice was deadpan. "Our manager is late again."

The girl made her way to their direction, holding a clipboard with a pink whistle around her neck. She smiled at them:

""I'm the boys basketball club coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!"

"WHAT?" They cried in utter astonishment and started talking amongst themselves. "It wasn't that guy?" They said, referring to the old man. Riko continued introducing.

"Ah, that's the advisor, Takeda-sensei. And our manager…" She paused, a dark aura surrounding her. "… is playing her games again. I'll torture her when she comes…"

As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, a loud voice could be heard from the door.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A girl ran towards them, panting as she stopped at her place next to Riko. The coach twitched the corner of her mouth. "I'm Kokaji Saiyuri, pleased to meet all of you!" And the freshman sighed in disappointment again.

They had thought that manager was a cute girl, and more sexy than their coach. But it was proven untrue and utterly ridiculous. The manager was a thin girl with pale skin, wearing their standard uniform. Her auburn hair was long and thick with bang cover her eyes. As if it wasn't enough, her glasses made them unable to see her eyes color clearly. She went on, paid no mind at their clearly disappointment.

"You can call me Saiyuri the Shaggy Glasses if you want." Fortunately, she had sense of humor.

Riko held up her hands to stop Saiyuki before the manager had chance to talk more.

"Later, Kokaji." She said sternly, which was responded with a laugh.

"Yeah, do whatever you want, Riko." She grinned cheerfully.

Riko's smirk returned to her face.

"If you say so." She turned to the freshman, and somehow, making them more nervous than normal. "Well, first thing first. Take off your shirt." If you looked closely, you could see her eyes glinting with mischief. Clearly, she was pleased.

"What the hell does that mean?" A random guy asked weakly as the first years did as being told, but wasn't happy. Riko walked past to them, stopped by single one and stated their weaknesses calmly.

"You. Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball, you'll have to improve that a bit. You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you..."

Next to the basketball team's captain, Hyuga, Saiyuri smiled slightly:

"You're scaring them, Ri-chan." Saiyuri had said it for several times and Riko had already learnt to ignore the auburn hair girl.

But it didn't help the freshmen cease their anxiety. Besides, all Riko said was true, much to their surprise. As they asked, Hyuga chuckled and explained:

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending every day at his workplace and looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats."

"And now Hyuga scares them, too."

"Just keep silent, manager."

But Saiyuri no longer heard him. Her eyes turned to the first year, whom Rika was staring at in awe. He was tall with tan skin, blood red eyes and reddish black hair. Hyuga caught Saiyuri's expression darkened, but it disappeared quickly as he heard her mutter:

"Tiger."

Yes, he must have been paranoid.

"No, his name is Kagami Taiga." Hyuga said to her, which she nodded understandingly, but muttered something under her breath, sound suspicious like _"Even his name sounds like tiger..." _. "But.." He noticed a small drool from Riko's mouth and raised his voice, catching the coach's attention:

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream?"

Riko snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry! So..err…" But she couldn't say that she wasn't staring as Saiyuri was there. The girl could counter every her protest, so she let Hyuga continue saying whatever he wanted to tell her.

"You saw everyone, didn't you? That guy was the last."

Saiyuri raised her head. If she remembered correctly, there must be a girl. As if to answer her confusion, Riko looked around, asked:

"Huh? Was Teresa here?"

"Ah, that's right! The girl from Teiko Middle School..."

"Eh?! Teiko? You mean _that _Teiko?" The whispers were rising once again.

Riko let out of a small sigh, hiding her disappointment. She rubbed the back of her neck, said:

"I guess, she's taking a day-off today. Now, let's start practice."

"Er... Excuse me." They all turned attention to the voice. It was from a pale girl with blue hair and the same sky-color eyes. "I'm Kuroko Teresa." Silence followed her statement. And... the coach screamed in panic. Hyuga shouted in surprise:

"Whoa! What? Since when were you here?"

"I was here since the beginning." The girl replied monotonously as if it was what happened around her everyday. In that case, no one could really blame her. Teresa caught the expression in Saiyuki's face. "Manager didn't seem surprised."

The truth: totally wrong. She was surprised to death and just barely stopped herself from cursing the girl. But being nice as always, Kokaji Saiyuri waved her hand dismissively, wearing a nice smile on her face:

"Well, I was surprised, just didn't freak out." At that, Riko sent her a glare, which Saiyuri ignored pointedly. Honestly, the manager didn't understand why they hadn't noticed her. She was the only girl in a bunch of guys for crying out loud.

People was still talking disbelievingly.

"She can't have been a regular..."

Hyuga caught those words, asked Teresa:

"Right, Kuroko?"

"I have played in matches." At his question, the girl stared at him.

"See, just what I- Huh? Eh?"

"EEHHH?"

Totally freak out. "I can't believe it!" They all shouted.

Riko shook her head, demanded without thinking:

"Anyways, take off your shirt."

"Ri-chan..." Saiyuri called her weakly, but the brunette didn't hear her at all.

Teresa stared at her oddly. "I just put it back on."

Silence. The girl didn't faze a bit as she did what being told. All color in the guys' face were drained as they saw what under her shirt. Saiyuri shouted: "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" while Riko hurriedly grabbed Teresa's arms pulled her into the lockers room as the female player blinked innocently. Those freshmen groaned in disapproval but shut up instantly when they saw the dark aura emitting around their manager. Saiyuri suddenly clapped her hands in delight, said:

"Hyuga, Shun, Mitobe, Koganei... can you please watch those freshmen for awhile?" With that, she followed Riko. Izuki Shun sighed:

"You're doomed, all of you."

She stepped in at the moment Riko had already checked Teresa. Muttering something sounded like "Perverts" under her breath, Saiyuri said:

"Forgive them, Kuroko. Or should I call you Teresa?"

"Anything is fine with me."

"Really, I think I like you already." Riko mentally face-palmed. Saiyuri was being overly friendly again, which was never a good sign.

"Excuse me..." Teresa hesitated, but decided to ask. "Have we met before?"

Saiyuki was taken back a bit. Quickly calming herself down, the manager shook her head:

"No, we haven't. Do I look like someone you know?"

"You give me the same feeling, so I guess..."

"Many people have the same atmosphere, so don't worry."

Riko cleared her throat, making the others turn to her. The coach sent a meaningful look at Saiyuri, which the manager responded by shaking her head.

"Well, I guess..."

* * *

"You seem to enjoy yourself too much." Izuki Shun commented as he looked at the face of his classmate. "Let's see..."

"Don't even think of making puns with me, Shun." Saiyuri said sternly. "It's true that I enjoy myself, though. It has been awhile since I met someone interesting." She grinned while Shun rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat. "By the way, it's raining outside, which means..."

"More practice." Shun finished her sentence, watching her carefully. Everytime it rained, she was always deep in thoughts. As he recalled, she didn't even faze when teacher called her name during classes, just because of the rain outside. "Yuri... are you sure that you don't know about the freshmen?"

Figured, she didn't bother to respond.

_"If I let my mind wander with rain again, don't hesitate to hit me." _

Easy for her, he would never hurt a girl. Reluctantly, he raised his hands, and...

"IZUKI!" Riko bellowed, making the point guard of Seirin jump in his feet. Saiyuri didn't react. "COME HERE! WE HAVE A GAME!"

"Hold on a second!" He replied, decided to shake Saiyuri's shoulders violently. "Yuri, it's time. You need to watch the game!"

He didn't hope that he would succeed. But she stood up, muttered:

"Thanks, Shun."

As they came, the freshmen were talking again. They seemed nervous to play against their seniors. The common conversation, Saiyuri heard:

"A match against the senpai's, that means...!"

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year... Last year with only freshmen they made it until the final league!"

"Seriously?" One shouted in awe. It was too much for an one-year-old team.

"That's completely out of the ordinary!"

As the game began, Kagami immediately caught the ball and dunked it into the hoops.

"WAAH?"

"What's with that dunk?"

"Awesome!"

"Hey, that's insane..." Hyuga muttered, wiping the sweat on his face. The battle had just begun and he'd already felt nervous. Izuki nodded his head, staring at the tall boy as well. Saiyuri adjusted her glasses, frowing was more than she had predicted_. _Riko was astounded too as she watched the game more carefully. _It's more than I could have ever imagined! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power!_

The game continued, and soon, the score was the underclassmen 11 and the upperclassmen 8.

"The freshmen are in the lead?"

Hyuga panted: "I can't believe the first years are this strong."

However, Koganei pointed out:

"Kagami is doing it all himself."

But what they didn't notice was Kagami was twitching his eyebrows in utter annoyance as he watched the female member of his team play. She was just running around and the ball was taken from her, again. "The ball was stolen? From that girl again! Focus!" But the blue hair girl didn't seem to mind, she ran after the ball and played with the rest. The redhead easily blocked a shot from Mitobe while shouting:

"Piss me off the most!"

Saiyuri looked at Kagami, and turned to Riko:

"Is Kagami alright? He talked to himself." Again, Riko (will all her best) ignored the manager. She knew the auburn-haired girl knew something better. The problem? She never gave the team the straight answer, unless it was life-threatening.

"So high!"

"Nothing can stop Kagami now."

"Oh freshmen, how naive..." Saiyuri sighed.

The whistled was blown. Hyuga smiled:

"Time to put them in their place." Izuki nodded eagerly. As usual, the ball was in Kagami's possession. But this time, Izuki, Koganei and Hyuga blocked him completely by surrounding around. Kagami looked around, unable to find a way.

"Three?" One freshman shouted. "They're desperate to stop Kagami."

"They're double-teaming him even he doesn't have the ball. They have no intention of letting him touch the ball."

As the time went by, the second years continued scoring without trouble, bringing them in the lead 31 to 15. The freshmen muttered to one another, already out of breath:

"They're strong..."

"There's no way we could have won."

"I've had enough."

Upon hearing it, Kagami grabbed the speaker from the front of his jersay and demanded in anger: "Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" Teresa came near Kagami from behind, kick the taller boy from behind his knees, making him release the freshman. She told him, still remained her blank face and gentle voice:

"Please calm down."

A very dark aura emitting around Kagami as he turned his head to face the girl: "You bastard..." All the other freshmen paled in fear and shock.

Koganei stated the obvious:

"Look like they're fighting." He saw Izuki raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong? I know Kokaji will teach Kagami about calling girl bastard..."

"It's not that." Izuki said, knowing it would probably happen. He stared at the girl as Kagami yelled at her "Was she in the game?"

"Kuroko? I dunno." Koganei shrugged.

Riko observed them, the whistled resting between her teeth. _Even I forgot, and I was the referee. _Suddenly, she opened her mouth, the whistle fell down, being forgotten. _How long has she been there? _

"Got back to your position!" Riko shouted, blowing her whistle again. The freshmen did as be told, not wanting to face other's anger, especially from their coach. Teresa asked one of her teammates in small voice:

"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball?"

"What?"

One of the sideline freshmen cheered: "You can do it! Three more minutes!" In basketball, even in ten seconds could change anything. Saiyuri stopped drawing in her textbook, turned to the match intently.

The ball was tossed to Teresa and she dripped down the court. Rika frowned, suddenly feeling her palm sweating. _What is that uncomfortable feeling...? Could it be... That something unthinkable is about to happen...? _Before everyone could realize what was really happening, the bluenette tossed the ball over her shoulder to the teammate behind her, who near the hoop. He was in shock, but still took the chance and scored for the underclassmen.

Silence fell over them. A shout prove the recovery: "It... It's in?"

"How did that pass go through?"

"I don't know! I didn't see!"

Ignoring them, Teresa continued her strange passes, constantly help her teammates score much to their surprise. Izuki was astounded:

"They passed the ball and scored before we realized it! How can she do that?"

"What's going on?" Confusion was an understatement to desribe the situation the second years were in.

Riko shut her eyes, recalling those passes. Her voice rang loudly in her head: _Is she using her lack of presence to pass? She's not even touching the ball for too long! Could she be diminishing her already weak presence even more? Misdirection. A technique used in sleight of hand. She's drawing her opponents' attention away from herself. To be more accurate, she's not using her lack of presence, but directing the attention elsewhere. _Riko couldn't believe that she had never thought of that chance before, while the truth was always in front of her eyes. Another pass, and another goal was scored. _She's the invisible regular Teiko who excelled at passing. I'd heard the rumours, but I didn't think she actually existed. The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles. _

Saiyuri thought to herself, running her hand through her locks.

"It is better than I guessed." At that, Riko glared furiously at her.

"You should have told me!" She accused the manager, making a mental note to punish her later.

"I didn't think there was anyone that could master misdirection. I wonder who taught her that..." Somehow, she already had the answer.

The ball got into Kagami's hand again as Hyuga paled sightly. _Damn! I got caught up in Kuroko's pass! _Kagami shot the ball, making the score was 37-36 with the freshmen in the lead.

"I can't believe it! One point difference!"

Koganei looked around before tossing the ball to Mitobe, but Kuroko appeared out of nowhere, catching the ball.

"Go, Kuroko!" The first years cheered as she approached the rim and jumped up to shoot. And Kuroko never ceased to amaze them with her talent, the ball was easily bounched off. Suddenly, the ball was caught by Kagami as he jumped above her head, shouted:

"That's why I hate the weak!" He dunked it. "You have to make the shot, idiot!" No one noticed a small smile curved in the girl's lips.

The buzzer went off.

"WAHH! The freshmen won?!"

Hyuga just chuckled. He saw the hope, after all. Izuki smiled slightly as he made his way to the bench where Saiyuri was sitting. She gave him a bottle of water, said:

"Shun, I told you to hit me, not shake my shoulders."

"You can't blame me for that, noodles girl."

"How was the game?"

Silence.

"You know all along, don't you?"

"You haven't answered me yet."

* * *

"I'm home!" Teresa called out as she returned to her home, removing her shoes in the process. An old woman appeared from the kitchen, smiling warmly at her.

"Welcome home, Teresa. How was your day?"

"It was fine..." Suddenly, she sighed. "Grandmom, you should waited for me to return. I said I'd cook the meal."

"You're such a good child, but don't worry. Come on, take a bath and we'll have dinner."

Knowing it was no use protesting, she reluctantly agreed. Her grandmother was kind, and her instinction was hardly affected by her ages. Not that she minded, but it was hard to smile again, which she knew it would worry the old woman. Unconsciously, Teresa rubbed her shoulder, groaned in small voice.

She must do her best for her grandmother's sake, especially after she had finally found her life.

She called out from the bathroom:

"So you have to let me massage your legs, grandmom!" She heard a chuckle.

* * *

Saiyuri inhaled and exhaled, rubbing her hair dry. She didn't even realize it was that long, not that she had intention to cut it. Her mother and step-father was rarely at home, no one would rant about her hair.

Except her neighbor, namely Izuki Shun. If he wasn't her best friend, she would skin him alive.

Placing her glasses aside, she immediately threw herself in the bed.

"How comfortable..." She muttered, her eyes gazing a small picture on her desk. "Brother, I've met an interesting duo." With that being said, she closed her eyes. Somehow, her second year wouldn't be peaceful as she had wanted.

* * *

**Next chapter: **Kise Ryouta.

Note: I am never good at start, am I?


	2. Kise Ryota - the Copy Cat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I'd be super rich if I did.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning: **OC, Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **Haven't decided yet.

**Special thanks for: Kouka no Ryuu, Shouen, shinigamigymnast13, CherryPop0120, Held Together With Tape, Piczu, phoenixflamemarauder. (Honestly, I'm surprised to death)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Kise Ryouta - the Copy Cat**

* * *

_"You have your identity when you find out, not what you can keep your mind on, but what you can't keep your mind off."_

_-AR Ammons -_

* * *

_Dear brother, _

_I'm in pretty good mood (When am I not?). Perhaps it's because of how good the freshmen this years are. They were able to defeat the second years. And I must say that Shun wasn't too delighted about it. He constantly muttered about "If I had used all of my ability...". There are two noticable members: Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Teresa. Kagami is a tall, red-haired teenager and makes me think of a tiger every time I see him. Teresa... she's a bit more strange. I don't see any rules against it, but a girl amongst a bunch of boys? What is she thinking? Even if she's one of the Generation of Miracles... However, I admire her love for basketball, really. _

_Enough about me, how are you doing? I know your high school is one of the best, but do like it? Have you made friends? Do they treat you well? _

_Remember to tell me, right? _

_Love, _

_Sis._

* * *

_She shot another ball, and it bounched off the rim, again. If only she hadn't been too small, if only she had been taller, she almost wanted to give up. She just couldn't stand seeing his dissapointed face. _

_"Oh, practice that early?" A voice appeared from behind her, clearly amused. Despite knowing that he could notice her no matter what, Teresa still startled. "As I guess..." He said and tossed a ball to her. She looked up at him in confusion: _

_"What is the meaning of this?" _

_"Remember what I told you? Your talent might be different from us." _

_"I do." _

_"And shooting isn't your talent at all." He paused. "And I know there is a way. Someone has taught me that, and I think you can learn it." _

_She stared at him. _

_"You'll... teach me?" _

_"Just the basics. Its development is up to you. It's misdirection. After all, you can't score if you don't have the ball. But what will happen if your teammate has excellent passes?" _

Teresa woke up early in the morning, so that she could prepare breakfast properly. Her grandmother usually told her to sleep more, but she couldn't help it. Besides, she couldn't go through a day without morning exercises. The blue hair girl jogged to the park, secretly enjoyed the fresh air of spring. It was too nice to sleep more.

"You're still too slow, Shun."

Teresa stopped walking, immediately hid herself behind the wall nearby. Normally, it wouldn't affect her and not that everyone could notice her presence. But that voice belonged to the manager of Seirin Basketball Team. She knew it was ridiculous, the older female was nice and friendly. But that aura in their first encounter reminded her painfully of someone she knew: intimidating, but gentle at the same time. They hadn't met before, had they? Then why did they give her the same feeling?

For once, the curiosity made her eavesdrop.

Another voice appeared, sound very tired:

"You must be joking. I've been running around for... how many times? I've lost count..." He paused with shooting sound of the ball.

"Twenty-seventh times."

"How little. And it hasn't met your standard yet?"

"Perhaps I just thought too highly of you."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. I want to ask you too. What're you doing, Shun? You could easily steal the ball from me if you wanted."

Her question was met with silence.

"Alright." Saiyuri sighed in defeat. "We should get back now or we'll be late."

As they disappeared out of her sight, Teresa came to their training place - a public basketball court. Grabbing the ball nearby, she shoot it. The ball didn't go in.

* * *

As the bell went off, Kagami managed to find Hyuga in the halls and asked about playing again. The captain stared at him with a confused expression, but then stated blankly:

"A game? You can't play yet." It wasn't the answer Kagami had expected, and Hyuga decided to ignore his look of surprise (and outrage).

"W-What? Why, Captain? How am I not good enough?"

"You're only a trial member. You aren't an official member yet. Didn't the manager tell you?" But Kagami had gone looking for the coach before letting Hyuga finish.

Meanwhile, in her class, Aida Riko was playing a basketball management game on her PSP in utter delight.

"I know you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She smiled brightly, sipping her milk.

"COACH!" However, she immediately spit out her milk as Kagami slammed his hand against her desk. He wiped all the milk, not really paid his mind to them. "Coach, give me an official membership form."

"What's it with today?" Riko complained. "You, too?"

"Too?"

"Teresa came to say the same thing earlier!" She explained, recalling the event. She wasn't happy with the girl's sudden appearance, though. Plus, Saiyuri even encouraged Teresa to do that often. (She wasn't surprise if the manager planned to kill them all, only spare Izuki.)

"That girl..." Kagami frowned.

"Just how impatient are you rascals?" She crossed her arms.

"What did you call me?"

"Well, you both have potential." She changed the topic as she reached to her bags and pulled out a piece of paper, giving it to him. "And we've got rooms on the bench, so we'll be happy to have you."

"Now I can play in a game, right?"

"Ah, hold on a sec. I'll only accept your form on Monday at 8: 40 on the roof. Don't be late." With that being said, she shooed him out of her classroom, leaving him confused.

On the way back to his classroom, Kagami saw a newspaper article on the wall next to him. It was about their basketball club last year, when they had just opened. 'Seirin Newspaper: Boy basketball club, qualified for the Katou tournament on their first participation!' He spoke in impression:

"So, they wasn't kidding."

"Yes, they're strong." Teresa's voice resounded right next to him, scare the heck of out the redhead. He bellowed at her:

"Why can't you show up normally? Stop coming out of nowhere!"

Teresa, however, just simply placed a finger of her lips and shushed him while pointing at a sign that read 'Library.' Using all of his will power to keep himself in control, Kagami growled:

"You're making fun of me. You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"No."

_I seriously can't believe it... This girl, who is just invisible usually... To think, she was called the phantom sixth player in basketball. But wait, why? The other players of the 'Generation of Miracles' all went to play for strong schools, right? Why didn't she go with them? _As the realization struck him, Kagami turned to Teresa, asked:

"Hey, Kuroko..." But she was out of his sight, quickly as when she appeared. He stood still, grinding his teeth. _Next time I see her I'm going to glue her in place !_

* * *

When your best friend was Kokaji Saiyuri, you must prepare yourself for whatever would come to you. Izuki Shun knew it, but he still couldn't help startling when she commented.

For example:

"I've seen Kagami ask Hyuga about making him proper member and after that, he immediately went to ask Riko." She said out of blue as they sat in the rooftop, eating lunch. (In Saiyuri's case: noodles).

"So?" Izuki raised an eyebrow, not liking what was coming next.

"Even he feels something is going on between Hyuga and Riko."

Silence. She continued, oblivious to his frozen state:

"And you know what happened. She told them to met her at 8. 40, Monday, here." She gestured around the rooftop.

"Why does it related to something between captain and coach?" Izuki spluttered.

"Tsk, tsk. Why are you so clueless, Shun? Kagami only asked two of them... JUST TWO OF THEM! And you told me they weren't in love?"

Izuki mentally face-palmed. Having a friend with an incredible imagination was tiring. He decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Yuri... about Kuroko's misdirection ability..."

"What about it?" Oh, perhaps it was wrong thing to do. Just hearing her suddenly sharpened voice made him shiver.

"Do you think..."

"I do." She replied. "But it's none of my business. Besides, she masters it, after all." She glanced at her legs, and finished off her noodles in two seconds. "I'd be lying if I said she liked me."

"Huh?"

"You don't notice? Teresa doesn't like me at all, perhaps because I've scared her."

"She isn't not the type who is easily scared." He said, recalling the early event as the younger girl had calmly taken her shirt off in front of their eyes.

"She has the right reason to be."

He raised an eyebrow. It must be changed, even though Saiyuri wasn't liked by many, but a basketball club member?

"Yuri." He spoke seriously as she tilted her head. "Don't eat only noodles like that." This time, she ignored him, lost in thought again.

* * *

Finally, Monday morning came. All the freshmen was gathering on the rooftop while standing in front of them was Riko with her arms crossing.

"I've been waiting for you." She announced, voice unusually serious.

Kagami just only looked at her, and the question came out from his mouth without thinking:

"Are you stupid?"

"Is it a duel?" Teresa asked in confusion.

"I forgot all about it, but Monday..." Kagami started, rubbing the back of his neck. But then, he shouted. "The morning assembly is in 5 minutes! Hurry up and take it!" From it pocket, he pulled out the form.

"Before that, I have something to tell you." Riko's words caught them off guard as they all stared at her. "I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to sorely focus on pushing the team towards the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, feel free to join another club."

"Huh? Of course I'm in..." Kagami said, but she cut in.

"I know you're strong. But I need to know you have something more important. No matter how seriously you practice you'll always stay weak if you're thinking 'maybe one day, i'll do it' or 'as long as i can'. I want you to have a big concrete objective and the will to achieve it no matter what. That's why now! From here! You will shout your class number! And your name! And your goal for the year! By the way, all the second years including me did the same thing last year. On top of that, if you can't do that here, next time I'll have you confess to the girl you like completely naked."

Silence went after her speech, and then...

"EHHH?" The freshmen freaked out with the exception of Teresa.

"I said it earlier but you really need a big, concrete hurdle! If you're thinking of 'let's pass the first round' or 'I'll do my best', I want you to fix that!" Riko announced, made her point clear.

Kagami sighed, walking past his classmates:

"Isn't that too easy? It won't even be a test." He stood on top of the metal railing, taking a deep breath. And suddenly, he yelled: "CLASS 1-B, SEAT 8, KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE 'GENERATION OF MIRACLES' AND BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" It surprised and confused the students below, and someone even praised him for his bravery. Meanwhile, all members of the basketball club was sweating or smiling nervously. _Is she doing that again this year? _As Kagami came back, Riko was contented.

"Who's next?" She turned to the others with large grin. "If you don't hurry up, the teacher will get here."

"Excuse me." Furihata Koki - a first year with light brown hair - raised his hands to voice his opinion. "Could I say I want a girlfriend?"

"No."

Out of nowhere, Teresa took out a megaphone and stood next to the coach who jumped at her sudden appearance. She explained:

"I'm not good at speaking loudly." Riko stared at the girl, and pondered. _Hey... can it be applied to Teresa? _Despite that, the coach knew her punishment still had more mercy than the manager's. Teresa opened her mouth to say, but the door was pushed open by one of teachers, the others standing behind him. Riko startled, not liking what was coming next.

"Hey! The basketball club again?"

As a result, all the freshmen on the rooftop, along with their coach had to hear a long lecture and got a day of detention.

"They're quick this year..." The second years commented.

"Or it's just our juniors are unlucky."

"Don't say such things, Kokaji."

* * *

Later the same day, Saiyuri entered the Maji. Her noodles had been run out and she couldn't stay starving.

"Manager..." Someone greeted her from behind, surprising the girl.

"Don't do that again!" She turned her head, only to face Kagami, who was holding a dozen of burgers.

"Sorry..." But she paid him no mind as she stared at the amount of food in his hands. _Even I don't eat that much. _"What're you buying?"

"My precious noodles. I can't live without them. Anyways, Kagami-kun, can you do me a favor?" He looked down at her wonderingly. She sighed. "Please, eat properly or you'll be sick."

"Eh?"

"See ya later." She waved her hands as she walked past him in hurry as if something was chasing her. Kagami stared at her retreating figure. As he thought back, she had always appeared with her friend, Izuki-senpai. Then seeing her alone made him somewhat surprised.

Saiyuri walked to her home in quick motion, trying to forget the burning feeling in her legs. She must have been paranoid, there was no way could he appear there. He was busy with his life, wasn't he? That feeling annoyed her. After all this time, she still couldn't get rid of that fear completely.

As Saiyuri made sure that no one was following her, she headed to the park direction and started eating her noodles.

She couldn't believe that she was eating noodles for days while just advising Kagami to eat properly. As far as she could tell, he had potential, he could do unexpected things. And that Teresa girl with her misdirection ability would help him for sure. If they allied, then they could help her, couldn't they?

It had been a long time since the last time she heard the word "misdirection". It was kind of strange, to see that person wasn't the one using it.

"That sucks..." She buried her face in her hands, sighing. She detested that kind of life. But... "But who needs an easy life, anyways?"

_Idiot. _

Every time she thought like that, she could hear Shun's voice scowling her.

* * *

School had went smoothly for the day the boys had made their way into the locker room after hearing the bell go off. Teresa was sitting on one of the benches, waiting for them to finish and reading a book. Saiyuri was leaning against the wall lazily. Unlike with Teresa, they had no problem being kind of half-naked in front of the manager (as Hyuga and Koganei had freaked out as they saw Teresa step in), but the two girls didn't even look at them. (They had to thank Izuki later, for making Saiyuri oblivious at their half-naked state).

Koganei, who had finished changing first, spotted a magazine lying on the bench, with it being an issue of Monthly Basketball Magazine. He picked it up:

"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?"

Hyuga stood next to Koganei, flipping through the pages of the magazines.

"All the players were featured. Teresa..." He frowned. "... doesn't have an article."

All eyes turned to the said girl questioningly. She said nothing for several moments, then replied:

"Someone came."

"And?" Koganei asked, pressed on the matter.

She was silent again until she looked up to three seniors - Izuki, Hyuga and Koganei.

"I had some... problems. But the reporter didn't accept a 'no' as the answer. But let's say the guys took care of him for me."

Three faces paled at her words and Saiyuri just had to comment their thoughts.

"I wish for his safety, even a bit late."

"And besides, I'm nothing like the other five." Teresa continued. "Because they're true prodigies."

At that moment, Fukuda Hiroshi, one of the three other freshmen that had joined the basketball team stepped into the changing room with a smile on his face:

"She's back!" He announced. "The coach's back! We're gonna play a practice game."

"I wonder who we're playing?" asked Hyuga.

"Who knows?" Fukuda scratched the back of his head. "She was skipping for some reason though."

Upon hearing that, Hyuga's face turned pale. "She was skipping?" He asked in utter horror. He looked around, said in warning tone. "Be careful, everyone. If she's skipping, our next opponent's gonna be real tough."

Saiyuri sent Izuki a victorious smirk without being noticed.

* * *

Standing in front of Seirin's school gate was a young man with blonde hair in a nice uniform glancing around. More exactly, he was taking a good look at the school.

"So, this is Seirin?" He wondered out loud, admired the new school. "New and pristine, just like I expected." With that, he continued on his ways, seemingly oblivious to the dreaming eyes of the female students.

They knew who he was. But he needed to find someone more important.

* * *

At practice, the basketball club was having doing a practice match again. That time, Saiyuri had decided that she'd watched enough and started drawing something on her secret notebook (as Riko had put in). However, she couldn't help but open her mouth in awe as Kagami charged past Izuki, scoring for the freshmen team and shocking the whole club with his ability.

"Nice shot!" Fukuda high-fived as Kagami wiped his sweat with his jersey.

"He's amazing." Koganei commented. "Such a quick turn at full speed. He's no ordinary human."

"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida agreed.

Teresa let out of a sigh, recalling what she had said to Kagami the night before. It seemed she had somehow underestimate his ability. She stole another glance at him, wondering what would be like if Kagami was against her old team.

"Gather around, everyone!" Riko entered the court with an aura of excitement around her. "I've managed to get us a practice match against Kaijo High School next week!" Her smile was so bright that Saiyuri almost made a gesture to cover her eyes, and clouds and flowers could be seen around her head.

But not everyone took it as happy news. Hyuga, for example, asked in horror:

"A practice match against Kaijou High School?"

Riko scowled at him:

"It's what I said! Anyways..." Her overly cheerful expression turned back. "They won't disapppoint us! We'll put plenty of first years on the court."

"Disappoint us?" Koganei asked back, looking at Riko wonderingly as if checking her sanity. "They're way better than us."

"Are they really that good?" A freshman wondered.

"They're a school of National level." Hyuuga answered. "They participate in the Inter High every year."

"And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota." The coach continued, shocking most of the team. Most of because Teresa still remained her blank face, but knowing that she would be extremely careful, and Kagami was grinning eagerly, wanting to competite with the famous Generation of Miracles.

Saiyuri chose the moment to cut in:

"Kise Ryota? Isn't that the famous handsome young man?"

"Yes, him." Hyuga informed, and turned to his teammates who was looking puzzled at Saiyuri's sudden reaction. "Apparently, Kise works as a model."

"Seriously? Amazing." Izuki said and everyone stared at him oddly, meaning _You-don't-know-him-while-your-best-friend-does? _

"Good looking and good at basketball?" Koganei sighed. "That's brutal."

Riko sighed, muttering something sounded like "Idiot" under her breath. _Boys... _Just then, she noticed an extremely large group of blushing girls with magazines and cameras, crowding the gym's doors. Saiyuri was taken back by the sight:

"Well, looks like female population of Seirin High School here.."

"It's not time to joke!" Riko demanded. "Why is there such a crowd here?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she caught the glimpse of a blonde man who clearly wasn't a student in their school.

"Uh, I didn't mean for this to happen." The blonde muttered in embarrassment. Upon hearing him, everyone of the basketball club finally paid fully attention. They recogized him instantly as their next opponent: One of the Generation of Miracles - Kise Ryota. The said blonde looked up just then, making an eye contact with his former and female teammates. Teresa nodded in acknowledgement:

"It's good to see you again."

At that, Kise smiled:

"Good to see you, too." The team turned their attention to the blue hair girl. "I'm really sorry about this. Um…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "Do you think that you could wait five minutes?" With that, he went back to signing autograph.

The manager adjusted her glasses:

"I don't think five minutes are enough."

"Why don't you join in? You called him handsome..."

"Doesn't mean I would fangirl over him. Thank you very much. How about you picking one of them to be your girlfriend?"

Teresa sighed. She had witnessed this scenes for several times that she grew boring with it.

* * *

When Kise was finally done signing autographs, Kise Ryota leapt down from the bleachers, landing lightly on his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Hyuga was the first one to speak. Even in his wildest imagination, he could have never thought one day, a member of the Generation of Miracles would have just appeared in their school like that. As he recalled, they always look distant and intimidating!

The blonde grinned and said as he made his way over to them.

"Well, when I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Teresacchi went here, so I thought that I'd come and say hi. Besides, I miss my dearest Princess so much!" He gave her a hug, which Teresa carefully stepped out after two seconds before she was unable to breath. Giving him a small smile, she greeted:

"You've been taller, Kise-kun."

Meanwhile, the three freshmen were poring over the same magazine there seniors had pored over earlier in the changing room. Furihata read out loud: "Kise Ryota. Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder."

"Since your second year?" Hyuga asked disbelievingly. Kise chuckled nervously in response:

"The article exaggerated a bit." He grinned. "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. I was picked on quite often, but Teresacchi always told them to leave me alone." He smiled at her who was smilling lightly back at him. The whole team was astounded. _Just what kind of spell she put them under. _Izuki elbowed Saiyuri as if she had the explanation for everything, even as she sighed heavily. He still had to ask? It was natural to be close with their only female teammates. She didn't think Generation of Miracles were exception. They were school boys, after all.

Just then, a basketball came flying towards Kise and Teresa's direction. The blonde quickly blocked the ball with his bare hand, catching it in the process. "Ow! What was that for?" The blonde asked, slightly annoyed at the redhead who threw it at him.

"Kagami!" (Hyuga)

"Kagami-kun!" (Riko)

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion." Kagami grinned. "But don't tell me that you came all the way here just to greet us? Why don't you play with me for a bit, pretty boy?" Behind Hyuga, Saiyuri barely held back her laughter. It just happened to be her nickname for Izuki.

_Er... what did that idiot say?_

"What?" Kise stared at Kagami as if he was a strange creature that hadn't been discovered yet. "I don't know if I'm ready. But I'm just…" He mused for a moment, and nodded. "Fine, let's do it. I have to thank you to the display." Kise threw the ball back at Kagami, who caught it easily. The blonde then took off his blazer, pulled off his tie and rolled his sleeves up.

Saiyuri yelled at Kagami:

"Idiot! You don't know what he's capable of! He can..."

Kise stared at her as though just noticed her for the first time. He asked out of blue:

"Excuse me, have we met before?" Teresa couldn't help but glance at the confused expression on his face.

"No, we haven't." Saiyuri replied quickly. Her tone brought the messages that she didn't want to talk to him then.

Kagami said, oblivious to her warning (and cold) tone:

"Don't worry, manager. I know what to do."

"Somehow I doubt that." The said girl muttered in distaste. If she was correct, then Kagami would make a poor performance. "Boys!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, that could be bad." Teresa agreed. Kagami was being overly eager. And she suddenly remember what the manager just said. Was it possible that she knew Kise's talent.

Back on the court, Kise smirked, suddenly took pass off the redhead. Kagami eyes widened in shock as he realized Kise performed a move that he had performed on Izuki just moments ago. Kise dodged Kagami's blocking, and dunked the ball into the net, thus causing Kagami to fall.

Saiyuri face-palmed:

"I knew it would get ugly..."

Teresa was explaining to Riko and the rest:

"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own."

Riko frowned: _This isn't simple imitation. _

"For some reason, I see Kise is quicker and stronger." Saiyuri added, twitching her eyebrows in annoyance. "He should learn how to listen to his manager."

Kawahara was awed at that sight. "This…is the Generation of Miracles. Teresa, your friend's way too good."

Much to his surprise, Teresa replied: "I don't know this person. To be honest, I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."

"It will be troublesome to get stronger than them." Saiyuri muttered. And perhaps, "troublesome" was the biggest understatement of her life.

Kise rubbed the back of his neck, disappointment clearly written on his face. "I don't know about it." He started, making Kagami confused. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He made his way to Teresa. "Give us Teresacchi. Come to our school. Let's play basketball together again."

It was unsurprising to see the team's reaction:

"WHAT?"

"I seriously respect you, Teresacchi." Kise continued, insisting. "It's a waste of your talent to stay here." An anger mark appeared on Saiyuri's forehead. _A waste of talent? _"What do you say?"

"I'm honored that you think about me this way. I humbly have to refuse that proposal." She replied to her friend with a small bow.

"That doesn't make any sense! Besides, this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"

_Winning was everything. _Those words appeared repeatedly in Teresa's head. They reminded her so much of what she had lost. And as much as she hated them, she couldn't take her anger and grief in Kise. She was tired of hearing that, though.

"My thinking has changed since then," she said. "More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. A promise to defeat the Generation of Miracles."

"It really isn't like you to joke around like that." Kise couldn't believe in his ears. What did change?

There was a small voice behind Teresa:

"Winning was everything, huh? Winning isn't your breathing, your food and your life, how come it was everything?" Saiyuri spat at him. Even though no one could see her eyes clearly, they all knew that those orbs was flashing with anger. But she calmed down quickly as if she never had that outburst. "No wonder why Teresa came Seirin. And I must have doubt in the so-called group called Generations of Miracles."

With that, she stormed off the gym. Kise asked them:

"What's with her?"

They all turned to Izuki.

"How am I supposed to know?"

The moment Saiyuri was finally out of their sight, there was chuckling and laughing sound could be heard. Kise turned to see Kagami, confusedly.

_So this is the Generation of Miracles_. Kagami thought to himself. _They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than him. I can't help but smile._

"What are you doing?" Kagami grinned. "I was gonna say that, Teresa. And the manager just suddenly butted in."

Kise looked between them in confusion.

"I still have no sense of humor." Teresa told Kise. "I'm serious."

Kise smirked, finally understood. "... I see."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Seirin vs Kaijou. **


	3. Seirin vs Kaijou

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I'd be super rich if I did.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning: **OC, Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **Haven't decided yet.

**Question: **Why do captains always jersey number 4? Akashi, Hyuga, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Otsubo, Okamura, Iwamura, Hanamiya, ... Someone cares to explain? (It's just my curiosity, so you can choose: answer or not) Is it the rule?

**Special thanks for all fav and alert. It's my willpower. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: **Seirin vs Kaijou.

* * *

_The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want._

_-Ben Stein-_

* * *

_Dear brother, _

_I'm doing well, since Shun has given up in telling me to stop eating noodles. I don't know what's wrong with noodles, they're delicious, I don't mind if I only eat them. But my well-being isn't the main problem here. For your information, my school is about to have a practice match against Kaijou High, which you must have heard of. They're very strong and this year, they have a member of Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota, who can copy the techniques of other players, but plays it with more power and speed than the original. Don't tell me that you don't know him, you can see the magazines of him everywhere. I'm going off the topic again... But personally, I think it's a good chance to prove Seirin's power. We have been training so hard, so that I thought we have met the hell itself. And I myself want to see Kagami and Teresa' ability, to prove my doubt. Speaking of Teresa, there's something bothering me. I have the feeling that she doesn't like me. And as far as I know, two members of Generation of Miracles have said that they have met me somewhere, which is impossible. I wonder who they think of when they see me. _

_Take care of yourself, eat properly and study well. Don't get involved in dangerous thing, please. Practicing frequently is good, but don't push yourself too hard. _

_My best wishes, _

_Sister._

* * *

"Don't worry , we can handle them." With that, the manage turned her cellphone off and speed up, since a certain point guard would wonder what she was up to. Actually, she was just talking to their friend, who was in hospital. Why did Izuki always come up with the idea of her being up to no good, she never knew.

She didn't plan too, either. She had better things to do. Currently, she needs to get out of the hospital.

Of course Saiyuri could go to see Kiyoshi Teppei face-to-face, but her disliking towards the place was too much for her to wander around. She heard the doctor say and say something about her legs, which was probably the same thing, and saw him write something on his clipboard. Nothing was improved. Not that she was expecting something different.

Besides, she couldn't stand seeing her friend's guilty face. No matter how many time she repeated that it wasn't his fault, he portrayed that face everytime they went to the hospital to check her legs.

And...

"It was just a car accident." She grumbled in annoyance, putting her glasses on her face, which hid her eyes.

"If it wasn't because of me..."

"If you expected me to see you be crashed by a car, then you were a dimwit." She said matter-of-factly.

"But..."

"Please."

It was the magic word, after all. Izuki really looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it, much to her relief. Saiyuri said, trying to lighten the mood:

"Today we'll play against Kaijou High, so you must do your best, got it?"

"You do think that we'll win?"

"Against Kaijou? No, I don't, they have other players as well. But I have the feeling that everything will be alright."

Letting out of a sigh, Izuki Shun forced himself to smile.

hr

By the time the two came to Kaijou High School, everyone else had just arrived. Furihata asked out of curiousity (as Saiyuri started doubting that he was related to Koganei)

"Where have you two been, senpai?"

"Hospital." Saiyuri replied curtly as his instinction told Furihata to drop the topic.

"She won't eat you." Izuki assured the younger boy, which wasn't any help at all. Sensing it, Riko dragged the manager's arm, pulled her along with them into the Kaijou High. And they all had to admit, Seirin was nothing in comparison to Kaijou.

Hyuga commented as they walked through the school, admiring the large buildings:

"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics." They spotted the gyms, which was clearly on-the-top equipment.

While the manager was in her gloom mood, Kagami appeared to be scarier than usual, which made the team somehow nervous. For some reason, his eyes are more bloodshot than usual, and he had thick bags beneath his eyes. Teresa commented:

"Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual."

The redhead growled in response:

"Shut up. I was a little too excited. "

The girl just stared at him, her voice betrayed no emotion: "What are you? A kid going on a field trip?"

"What'd you say—" Kagami was about to retort but a shout interrupted in. They saw Kise running towards them, dressed in a plain black sleeveless vest and dark orange shorts. Even when he was in his normal sport clothes, he still looked like a model. Teresa let out of a small sigh: she could feel Kagami getting excited.

"Hey, guys!"

"Kise!" They exclaimed as he approached.

"This place is big, so I thought I'd come to hate you." Kise explained cheerfully. After receiving a greeting from Riko, he made his way to Teresa, ignoring Kagami's attempt to talk to him. "Teresacchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I've been crying into my pillow every night." His face looked so sad that everyone had to wince in sympathy.

"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga deadpanned.

"She just rejected his love confession."

"I didn't see any love confession, Kokaji."

"It was supposed to be a joke, Hyuga." At the sound of his name, the captain subconsciously took a step away from Saiyuri.

"Just show us the way!" Kagami snapped.

Once again, Kise didn't appear that he had heard the redhead, he just continued on his misery with an unamused Teresa, who was used to it. Saiyuri muttered under her breath: "Somehow I doubt that their talent in basketball has made them stupider in other fields."

"Not even a girl has turned me down before." Kise continued.

Finally, the blue-haired girl replied:

"Could you stop that? The way that you're talking makes it seem like I'd just rejected a love confession."

The blonde boy sighed, but his lips slowly tugged upwards in a smirk as he looked over at Kagami.

"That's why I'm interested to know more about the guy who's making Teresacchi say those things. I don't particularly care about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can't ignore such an obvious challenge. I'm not mature enough to let it slide." Kise's smirk darkened. "Sorry, but I'm going to crush you with everything I have."

Kagami just grinned in respond: "Sound good."

* * *

"That's it."

Kise declared as he opened the door to let Seirin see the court, where they was greeted with the sight of Kaijou practicing amongst themselves. Something hit Riko as her eyes widened in disbelief. "We're…playing on half a court? The other side's being used for practice?"

A large man in his forties was reading a clipboard then noticed them and approached: Takeuchi Genta, coach of Kaijou High team. He greeted:

"You're here. Welcome. I'm coach Takeuchi." Then his eyes scanned around, asked. "Which one of you is the coach?"

"Ah, that's me." Riko introduced herself. As expected, Takeuchi was very surprised. He spluttered:

"You're not the manager?"

"Then what am I? Decoration?" Saiyuri huffed. Honestly, it was the first time someone mistook that Seirin had two managers, but it was getting old and both girls were tired of hearing that. Riko proclaimed:

"I'm the coach, Aida Riko. We look forward to playing with you today!" She gave a polite bow. "By the way, what is this?" She looked at the half-court.

"Exactly what it looks like." Takeuchi stated. "We've only made simple arrangements for today's game."

"Arrangements?" Riko asked back, didn't like the what she was thinking of.

"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time." Takeuchi continued on absent-mindedly, obliviously on the faces of the Seirin players. "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing our regulars. I hope you won't let us triple your score." With that, he turned on his heels, totally missing the anger. Riko clenched her fist, and the Seirin team would have felt sorry for Takeuchi if he looked at them then.

But since he didn't, well..

Riko being angry was a common thing, the Seirin team feared her. Teresa was pissed off, but she kept her emotion well, just silently vowing the revenge in her head. But Saiyuri feeling insulted was a different and serious problem. Apparently, she had already been in bad mood because of the monthly check-up in hospital, and now her team was insulted, she didn't take it every well.

"What-did-you-say, Coach-Takeuchi?" She jerked up her words through her grinding teeth.

"I said..." Takeuchi replied, suddenly jerked his head back to see the girl. A smile suddenly appeared on her face, and he shallowed. But in his eyes, she was still a kid, so the man clearly didn't take it serious. "I hope you won't let us triple your score."

"No, the previous of the previous sentence."

"We're..."

"Excuse me." Izuki grabbed Saiyuri's shoulder from behind. Even though he was angry, but he wasn't _that _angry. If he let her continue, they wouldn't see the coach of Kaijou anymore. "Ok, manager, calm down." Which she did, much to the Seirin second years' relief.

"Why did you do that, just let me deal with him." Saiyuri snapped at Izuki.

"And there will be a murder, no."

As Kise lead them to the changing room, he received an order from his coach that he wasn't allowed to play in the match. As he asked why, Takeuchi just gave a simply answer: "It won't be a fair game otherwise".

Koganei said with vemon in his voice: "Izuki, perhaps you should have let Kokaji deal with him."

"Just listen to him speak..." Hyuga was glowing with anger.

"I haven't been this pissed in a long time now." Izuki twitched. What was in his mind when he stopped Saiyuri from killing the coach?

"That walrus of a coach..." Saiyuri said, but closed her mouth quickly, keeping herself from bursting out with a series of insulting name.

"Please warm up," Teresa said as she followed the rest of her teammates into the changing room. "We don't have time to wait."

Kise cringed as the mananger turned to him. Even in his wildest imagination, Kise didn't think that he would reunite with that kind of atmosphere. A smile cracked on her face:

"Good luck. I hope that you won't let us triple your score."

And she left him speechless.

"What's with that threatening aura?"

* * *

"With that, let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin." Five regular players from both teams were quick to line up at the center line, and the referee looked between both teams in confusion as he held the ball. "Uh, we're about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up."

Yes, there were a ton of things getting old.

Teresa sighed: "Err, we are five here." She said which caused all the others to scream at the sight of her.

"Whoa, what the hell?"

"She's got no presence…"

"Hey, a female starting player? What have Seirin become?"

Teresa sighed again. _How sexist is that? _

Saiyuri said dryly: "Then they should say what Generation of Miracle had become to, too." Riko shrugged her shoulders. It happened to her as well, being mistaken for manager.

"She was right in front of me, and I didn't even realise." Number 8, Kobori the Center muttered. "What about you, Kasamatsu?"

Number 4, Kasamatsu Yukio the Point Guard, who was also the captain replied. "Me either." He glanced at her again, making sure that she was actually here.

"This is ridiculous." The Kaijou coach said, crossing his arms as he observed both teams. "After their boasting, I thought they'd have some decent players." In his mind, he also made a mental note not to cross with that manager girl. But, no matter how scary she was, it didn't change the fact that her team had a female player, who would always be in disadvantage in comparison to others' physical condition and endurance. How could that girl play?

"You'll see." Kise said, catching the man's attention. "You might be right. They're not just decent." He smirked.

Meanwhile, in the Seirin's bench, coach Riko Aida was trying to hide her wince, analyzing the stats of the Kaijo players.

_This doesn't look good._ Riko thought to herself. _I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind. Honestly, it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Teresa and Kagami on our side though... How much can we use those two's abilities?_

"Their abilities..." Saiyuri took out her notebook, started writing something. "... Kasamatsu with his ridiculous speed and drive, Moriyama with his shot, Kobori with his defense, Kise and his copy ability and Hayakawa and his rebounding... Kaijou is just... too strong." The non-starter freshmen just looked at her in astonishment as she went on muttering to herself.

Furihata asked, out of curiosity again:

"Er... manager, how can you know what they're able to do?"

She paused, replied absent-mindedly:

"I have trained my eyes instead of my legs..."

Just say that no one understood what she was saying.

The sound of whistle being blowned snapped Saiyuri out of her thoughts, and the ball was tossed into the air, Kagami jumped to reach the ball, but number 4 of Kaijou got it first.

"Alright. One. Let's keep it up." Kasamatsu told his teammates whilst dribbling the ball, but didn't expect Teresa to appear right next to him and smack the ball right out of his hand. "Where the hell did she come from?" He shouted, chasing her with his teammates. He quickly realized that she was rather slow and grinned. The moment he was about to steal the ball, however, Teresa passed the ball over a shocked Kasamatsu's shoulder to Kagami, who was already leaping in the air. The redhead dunked the ball into the basket before landing back onto the ground, suddenly realized that he was holding something in his hand, namely the rim of the goal.

"EH?" Was all he could say.

"What? He destroyed the goal?"

"You're kidding! I don't believe it!"

The onlookers, along with coach Takeuchi was shocked beyond belief, wondering if he was actually human. Meanwhile, Riko was grinning. It was her team! And Saiyuri tried to fake her laughter with a cough, but seemed to fail miserably as her body was shaking.

"That thing's dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted." Izuki said, frowning.

"Even so, that's not normal." Kasamatsu stared at the destroyed goal, being taken back.

And Kagami just said to them nonchalantly:

"This thing is bigger than I thought."

Meanwhile, Riko was bowing to a very angry Takeuchi.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized fervently.

"I'm sorry that we destroyed your goal." Teresa turned to them, trying all of her strenght to make Kagami bow "Since we can't play like this, could we use the full court?"

hr

"Now that's what I call a beating." Kise commented after laughing so hard, and now watching the other players of Kaijo clean up the court to continue the practice game. Kagami sent him a questionale look. "I've never seen the coach like that before."

Kagami growled. "You should tell him that that's what he gets for underestimating us!"

Teresa commented with a blank look: "Kagami-kun, how much do you think a replacement hoop will cost?"

"E-Eh? We have to pay for that?" Kagami widened his eyes. What was she saying?

"If we do, it is coming out of your pocket." Teresa replied. "You're the one who broke it after all."

But Kagami did a good jod in driving Takeuchi's blood pressure up as the large man roared for Kise. Meaning: Kise finally joined the match.

"Let the game resume." The referee shouted and both teams settled back on the court, all in their positions. The other players of of Kaijo were all in the stands, all looking excited about the match.

Kise entered the court, smirking. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You're finally in."

"You're way too intense for a model when you're on." Hyuuga commented.

"He's not just putting on a show." Teresa nodded. She was Kise's intrustor back then, she knew his capability. And seeing him having already improved, she thought saying intense was an understatement.

Saiyuri elbowed Riko, which made the coach grimace. "I know." She said, watching Kise carefully. She couldn't see clearly because of his jersey, but... She thought to herself. _Now I can tell Kise Ryota is a monster. _Even though, it was expected from a player of the legendary team.

Just then, out of nowhere, several screams caught the entire court's attention. "Kise-kun, over there!" Seirin Team was all surprised, except for Teresa, who suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

"Huh? What's all that?" Hyuga shouted, taken back.

Kasamatsu just gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, that? This happens every time he plays." He explained. "And…" Several anger mark appeared on his forehead as he ran and kicked Kise in the head, who yelped at the sudden impact. "Quit waving at them. I'll hit you!"

Kise pouted as he stood up. "You already hit me, Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Do you understand what the situation is, Kise?" The senior glared at him, demanded. "Who the hell is Number 10?"

"Number 10?" Kise asked, voice unamused. "Ah, that's Kagami."

"Kagami? I've never heard of him."

"Forget about him! The girl who stole the ball, Number 11. That's my teammate from Teiko, Teresacchi" Kise looked excited. "She's amazing, right? Right?"

"Why are you so happy?" Kasamatsu snapped, hitting Kise in the stomach, making the blonde wince in pain again. Damn, his captain was strong. "In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It'll be rude if we didn't return the favor." Upon hearing that, Kise grinned in response. Why not?

The sound of cellphone appeared in Saiyuri's pocket. She stopped whatever she was doing at the moment she saw the name on the screen. "Excuse me." She stood up abruptly, heading out in a suddenly high speed.

"What was the for?" Riko was puzzled. Of all thing, she couldn't believe that she had actually seen Saiyuri paling. Sighing, the coach decided to pay her attention to the match.

* * *

As Saiyuri headed out, she managed to calm herself down. Her step-brother was a pain, and seeing him phoning her, she could say it was nothing good.

But...

Perhaps he did have something to tell her. She could almost imagine her step-brother tap his fingers impatiently in the window frame. And if she wasn't about to pick up his call, she could never know the end of his rant, which she feared more than her mother's lecture and Riko's extremely powerful punches.

"Okay. Calm down, you're Saiyuri and it's just a call. From him. Ok." With that, she picked up.

Don't mistake, she wasn't afraid of her step-brother.

Correction, she really didn't want to cross him. He was the last person she wanted to get on the bad side.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to be as casually as possible, and said before thinking. "You'd better have something good, or I'll go to your school and kill you myself."

She heard him laugh, obviously unaffected by her words. He really was member of devil laws, if someone asked her opinion.

"How's your legs?"

"Are you kidding me? You know already!" She suddenly had an urge to turn off the cellphone.

"Someone's being cranky."

"You..."

"I'm still doing your favor, you know." At that, she decided to listen carefully. "And since you asked me to tell you about my first-step of watching over him, I called you. He isn't an easy one. I can see why you're worried about him. He does something that normal 16-year-old teenagers don't." She heard him hum some weird song, probably self-composed. "More importantly, he's exactly like the worst you have expected. He won't be glad if he knows I told you, though."

"I see."

"But I know another thing, too. I can see why you're siblings."

She was silent for awhile before answering:

"Thank you. But... can we talk later? Our team is having a practice match."

"Seirin? I still didn't support your opinion."

"I've heard enough from you." She groaned. "But can you continue keeping an eye on him?"

"With fitting repayment."

"What? You've agreed that..." She trailed off, but he had already hung up. Using all her will-power to restrain herself from crushing the innocent cellphone, she planned his death in her head. "Damn it, next time I see you, you won't be able to see sunshine anymore!"

* * *

Saiyuri turned back to the court while Seirin was having a timeout. Looking at the score, she noticed that Kaijou was in the lead. She looked at the team.

"What's wrong? Why are all of you panting?" She pushed her glasses up. "It's about five minutes..."

"Where have you been? It's intense five minutes!" Hyuga had an urge to shout at her, but he was too tired. If Teresa and Kagami hadn't been the court, Kaijou would have won immediately.

"I can say that." She said nonchalantly. "Actually, it is in my prediction. Two members of Generation of Miracles, what do you think?" She took a seat besides Izuki. The captain narrowed his eyes. He hoped he was just being paranoid, because she seemed glowing with glee.

What was happy about in that kind of situation?

Izuki elbowed her mercilessly: "You're nervous too, don't bother to lie." She glared at him. Why did he have to point out? At that high-paced play, of course she was nervous. Besides, she had said carelessly to Kise that Seirin would triple their scores. No matter how much she tried, it seemed she couldn't get rid of that trait.

Before Saiyuri could come up with a retort, they heard Takeuchi yell from Kaijou's side.

"What're you doing? How many points are you gonna to let them take? Is the defense sleep? Huh?"

At that, the manager really wanted to laugh. But still, it was too early. She massaged Izuki's shoulders absent-mindedly, thinking of how hard that match would be. She couldn't be wrong, could she? And Riko was trying to come up with an effective plan. She said:

"We have to deal with Kise-kun first."

"I can't believe that Kagami can't handle the guy by himself." Hyuuga commented. "Should we put another guy on him?"

"Huh? Wait a damn..." Kagami paused. "...please?"

"Please?" asked Riko.

Suddenly, Teresa voiced her opinion, making all attention turn on her. She had no choice, besides, she now was a member of Seirin Team, she couldn't let them down.

"There is a way."

* * *

Kise smirked, removing Kasamatsu's from his stomach (well, he just praised Teresacchi and his captain got angry. He didn't understand):

""It's okay. The balance will tip soon enough."

Kasamatsu asked in confusion: "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's because, they have..."

* * *

"... a weakness." Teresa spoke, quoting Kise's words over the side of the court.

Riko blinked. "A weakness?"

"What? You should've told us sooner," said Hyuga.

"No, to be honest, I'm not even sure if you could call it a weakness. And also, I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high-paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."

"Wh-What?"

Well, that was going to be problematic.

* * *

"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes." Kise explained.

"Misdi... What?" Kasamatsu asked. He had never heard of something like that before.

"Teresacchi's lack of presence isn't magic." said Kise as he picked up the basketball at his legs. "She is just directing your attention elsewhere. For a moment, even I am able to do that. Watch me." To prove it, he held the ball and tossed the ball, making Kasamatsu look at it, fully paying attention. "See? You're not looking at me. Teresacchi using her exceptional observational skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion that she had disappeared so that she could pass the ball around. Well, it's not like she has to do anything special to have no presence." Kasamatsu was frowning at Kise's words. "But the more that she uses it, the more that we get used to it, and it's effect gradually decreases."

* * *

No, Riko Aida wasn't angry. She was absolutely mad at the female member. Even the God of War Ares would pale in comparison to her's... anger. And she was pissed, too. Everyone could see her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth twitch, and she burst out like a vocalno.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT SOONER?"

She looked like she wanted to strangle the girl. Teresa blinked:

"I'm sorry, but you didn't ask." She didn't know if it was the right thing to say as she could sense the coach blood pressure being driven up. The brunetter groaned in frustration. She should have known it. Every technique had weakness, even the owner's presence was weak!

"Don't you say something unless you're asked?"

A whistle was blown.

"Time out is over!"

"Ah! All I got to do was scream at Teresa!"

The players were all returning to the courts, and Kagami approached Riko. "Let me stay on him, please." He added hurriedly.

Riko narrowed her eyes, but not without deadpanning: "Why're you acting so polite?"

"I'm having the feeling that I'm about to get something." With that being said, Kagami ran off to the court. Suddenly remembering something, Riko called after him: "Hey, wait! Switch from man-to-man to zone defense! Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise-kun is your first priority."

"Got it!"

"Also, slow down your pace, Teresa. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"

The smaller girl could read her senior's worry. She nodded: "I'll try."

"Now it's time to me to watch properly, isn't it?" Saiyuri placed her left hand under her chin. "And to look at Kise Ryota properly."

Back on the court, Kaijou was surprised to see Seirin's new defense. Kise knew Kagami, of course, would guard him, but the others was guarding the whole center. One of the onlookers commented: "They're defending the middle."

Kasamatsu was unamused. _It's just a box-and-one. They're following up with Kagami to stop Kise. I don't believe it. _He heavied a sigh. Kise passed the ball to his captain and Kasamatsu shot a three-pointer easily, despite Izuki's effort to stop him. He smirked, moving to their side of the court: "Are you underestimating the Kaijou Regulars?"

Hyuga clapped Izuki's back. wiping the sweats on his face.

"Alright, Izuki. But this is tough."

Kagami and Kise was still facing each others, but Teresa's blocks were blocked more often by Kaijou. The score board was showing 33-25, which Kaijou was in the lead. Kise blocked another shot of Kagami, making the ball pass the line. "Out of bounds. White ball!" The referee said.

Kise turned to the red-head. "Why don't you acknowledge it already? You're years away from challenging the Generation of Miracles?"

"What'd you say?" Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is just too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit that you have potential, but you're still far below me." Everyone seemed to hear their conversation. No matter what you throw at me, with just one look, I'll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you'll never beat me. The real world isn't that easy."

Silence.

And Kagami burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at him, and Saiyuri thought she really should check his mental part, to make sure he was okay.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just so happy." The redhead said between his laughs, trying to ignore that his muscle was hurt because of that. "It's been a long time since anyone had said that to me. I heard it all the time over there – in America."

"Eh? You lived in America?" Kise exclaimed, while Kasamatsu showed a gesture wanting to strangle the blonde for being distracted in a match. "That's amazing!"

"I thought that I'd jumped the gun by coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is really encouraging." Kagami grinned. "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. It's better if I can't win."

Saiyuri smiled. "For once, he said something I agree with. Like is all about challenges. It's boring if you always win."

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon to be saying that you've won?" Kagami asked, walking past Kise and towards his teammates. "Besides, thanks to you, now I know your weakness." Kise was surprised at that. Weakness? His? But Kagami no longer said to him. He was talking to Teresa. "I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself. With one look?" And now he turned to Kise again. "What if you don't see it? Against someone who is already invisible, it's impossible." Everyone was listening carefully, especially Kaijou and Seirin. Saiyuri was smirking, though. _That boy... yes, go on. Let me see what __**you **__can do. _"No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words… It's her, right? She is your weakness!" As he finished, he rubbed the top of a certain blue hair girl.

She wasn't pleased. She wasn't something to be shown off and messed up her hair at the same time.

Kise just stared at Kagami, who was grinning like a maniac.

"What're you doing?" Teresa asked in annoyance**.**

* * *

**Next chapter:**Counting on you.


	4. Counting on you

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I'd be super rich if I did.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning: **OC, Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **Haven't decided yet.

**Note 2: **I'm not planning to let Teresa injured from Teiko ... at least physically. There are some pain that even more painful than being hurt physically, don't you agree? But sometimes, I'm such changeable person.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Counting on you.

* * *

"_It's hard to beat a person who never gives up."_

― _Babe Ruth._

* * *

Silence fell upon them after Kagami's discovery. They were staring at three of them: a grinning Kagami, an annoyed Teresa for her hair being rubbed and a silent Kise. It took Hyuga two seconds to discover his voice again.

"Kagami's powerless against Kise, but his weakness is..."

"Aside from passing..." Riko was astounded. "... the weakest player on the court, Teresa-chan?"

Teresa was still glaring at Kagami, who hadn't withdrawn his hands yet. She absolutely hated it when people rubbed her hair. So, it wasn't her fault that she suddenly wanted to hit something, or someone, preferably a loving-basketball idiot with red hair, weird eyebrows, namely Kagami Taiga.

Kise had a conflicted expression on his face. "So?" His frown slowly turned into a smirk. "It's true that Teresacchi's playing style is the only one I can't imitate." Finally, Kagami withdrew his hands, much to her relief (and Kise probably sensed her anger too, as the slightly disappoinment flashed his face. Ha, he knew she would hit Kagami!). "But what does that change?"

"The first quarter is over! 2 minutes of break!" a referee announced.

"It changes everything." Kagami replied confidently. "We'll bring you tears in the second quarter."

* * *

As Takeuchi still lectured Kaijou about letting Seirin close the gap score between them, a new plan had been settled. Riko was delighted as she nodded: "I see, that could work. Kagami-kun, looks like you finally cooled down."

"No. I was calm from the beginning."

The senior just sent him their disbelieving looks. (it was hard to know about Saiyuri's, actually.) Hyuga and Izuki half-yelled at Kagami (in unison):

"You were completely pissed off!"

"But Kagami-kun and Teresa-chan, your coordination will be the key." said Riko, eyes serious. "Can you do it?" she inquired.

"Yeah... probably." Riko narrowed her eyes at his answer. At that moment, the redhead felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his left rib, which was Teresa's doing. Two birds one stone, for being uncertain and carelessly rubbing her head.

"We are going to defeat, Kise, right?" She asked him. Kagami glared at her as if wanting to kill her with his eyes, before striking her rib with the same force. "Of course!" Teresa tried to keep her straight face. Somehow it wouldn't be strange if Kagami actually forgot she was a girl. But before she could do anything else, the silent manager smacked Kagami with her notebook, hard.

Kagami furiously turned his head back to the elder girl, whose jaw set. He asked: "What was that for, Kokaji... senpai?" He added afterthought.

"It isn't a way to treat a girl!" She yelled. "You mustn't stab her rib! You're back from America, right? They must have taught you how to treat a lady!" Her voice was getting higher and higher. And Izuki, being intelligent and understanding as he was, covered her mouth with his hands. He said:

"You can punish him later. Kagami, watch your back." Despite saying that, he wasn't sure himself as Izuki could sense his childhood friend's temper had become worse.

"Kaijou will let Kise score and do a man-to-man defense." Saiyuri said, but not before elbowing Izuki hard in his chest. She pushed her glasses. "So, Mr. Captain and Kagami, we count on you on the offense. The gap and your stamina will be decreased."

Kagami subconsciously hulped. Even when he couldn't see her eyes flashing with anger or whatever, he was still scared of her absolutely calm voice while predicting their limit. Even he hurried onto the court, he still had the feeling of being watched, as if something... someone tried to burn him alive. Conclusion: It wasn't good to anger your manager, who had glasses and long hair and pale skin.

"Let the second quarter begin!" The fear of Saiyuri instantly disappeared in the redhead's mind upon hearing that. Riko smirked behind them:

"Well, take care of the counter attack."

"Go! Push them!"

"Take down, Seirin!".

Riko glanced at Saiyuri. Sometimes, she still had the urge to use force to take that annoying glasses off. But no one needed to see Saiyuri's face to know her mood. Riko counted it as one of the girl's special ability, to make them corcerned despite not seeing her eyes clearly.

"What's with you today, Kokaji?" To be honest, her mood swing was tiring.

"Nothing."

Therefore, Riko gave up, paid her attention to the match. Kise constantly scored for Kaijou. 29-39 with Kaijou in the lead, and Seirin was still having hard time. Izuki, who had received the ball from Hyuuga, was immediately guarded by the Kaijou Point Guard, and quickly passed the ball over to Kagami, who was eventually guard by Kise.

"Something's changed, right?" Kise asked. The redhead ignored him, speeding down to the court with Kise right beside him._ 'Just another drive?' _Kise wondered. _'Maybe another fade away?' _Kagami was panting. He waited until the path behind him was clear and suddenly passed the ball behind to where Teresa was standing. Kise turned to her, but she had been faster, passed the ball back to Kagami through a different path. '_A coordination play? With Teresacchii?' _Kise thought in shock, eyes widening. He had seen that kind of play before, but with Kagami?

Kagami then performed a two-pointer shot, making the score now 31-39. Riko cheered quietly while Tsuchida grinned: "Nice shot!"

Kise was panting hard. When he had attempted to prevent Kagami, Teresa passed the ball to Hyuga, who made a three-pointer that immediately went it. Kaijou team was confused at the sudden change, while Seirin was slowly catching up.

"34-39, it's fine." Saiyuri nodded.

"Teresacchi..." Kise seethed.

"Kise-kun is strong." She replied calmly with those eyes which seemed to see through people. "I'm powerless, and Kagami-kun can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance." _It's teamwork that Teiko has forgotten. _

Kise frowned. "You really have changed, Teresacchi. We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me! I will be the winner!"

"I can't call the way we played at Teiko was the true basketball." She said to him, avoided the eye contact, thus not seeing Kise's eyes for a moment had saddened.

But he wasn't going easy on her for sure. With that thought, Kise moved to receive the ball. Kagami smirked. "Not so fast." The Small Forward was shocked to see Teresa mark him.

"That girl's on Kise?" questioned Yukio.

"Finally..." Saiyuri murmured. Sometimes, Teresa could be cruel without knowing it.

Kise tensed. He didn't kind of expect this.

"I never dreamed we'd play together like this, Teresacchi. " But somehow, he couldn't help grinning.

"Neither did I." Teresa nodded curtly.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Teresacchi!" The model said as he passed the girl with ease. But Kagami was already there to prevent him.

"Wrong, we're not gonna to stop you."

"We're taking the ball." Riko grinned from her own side.

Teresa stole the ball in Kise's hands from the back, immediately passing it to Izuki who was nearby, and he immediately took off down the court.

"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us." Kagami stated. "Since our objective here is letting you through!"

Izuki scored the ball into the basket, and the Seirin side cheered at the bench. Kasamatsu scowled:

"Damn it, a simple double team would've been better..."

"We just don't like the word simple, do we?" The manager sighed.

"To think that you know all of it is scarier." Koganei corrected and yelped in pain as she struck his ribs.

Kise challenged, slightly annoyed as he bounced the ball with his right hand. "I just won't run by you, then. No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer." He was in the position to make a three-pointer. Once again, Teresa was faster as she appeared in front of him, stopped him momentarily before Kagami umping up in the air and knocked the ball from his hands. _'Teresacchi's covering below, and Kagami's covering up top.' _

_'An outside shot takes too much movement. These guys are a pain!' _Kasamatsu thought in disbelief. _ 'And that Kuroko's the one making this happen. Even though she's the weakest one on the field, and can't do anything by herself. I don't believe this!'_

"Fast break!" Kagami yelled. Kise growled, turning quickly in the hopes to retrieve the ball before Seirin could score, but he didn't notice that Teresa was still behind him, not moving from her spot. His fist swung back, hitting her right in the forehead, which sent her falling to the ground rather roughly.

"Ah!" She gasped slightly as she hit the court. All eyes were suddenly on her, as Seirin was in utter shock.

"Teresa!" Riko exclaimed and Hyuuga immediately turned to the referee. "Referee! Time out!"

Much to their horror, the red liquid dripped down her face and over her eye, which she had closed to keep the blood out. The red color looked more painful and frightening against her pale skin. "Are you okay, Teresa?" Hyuga hurried over to her, in which she responsed:

"I'm a bit lightheaded."

Hyuuga took her face into his hands, and examined the injury closely while Riko ordered: "Get a first aid kit!" Saiyuri immediately threw it to the coach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kagami asked in worry.

"I'm fine." She replied. "The game is just getting started..." The sentence was left unfinished as she started to lose her balance on her feet. But before anyone could move, Kise was the one to catch her arm, stopped her from making another contact with the cold ground. His hands were shaking, his lips were still trembling and his face was pale as he whispered in horror:

"I... I _hurt _you. I was supposed to protect you from harm... You're already..." His words seemed stuck in his throat, not even noticing Hyuga took Teresa gently from his arms. It wasn't not until a hand place in his arms that he snapped out of it.

A very familiar aura which he knew that Teresa didn't want to remember.

"Your team needs you. We'll treat her, don't worry." Saiyuri assured him before leaving with the rest of Seirin team.

So familiar, yet so different from his former captain.

"Let me handle it." Saiyuri said as she kneeled down, examining Teresa's injury and started treating the wound with her best knowledge of mediocre. A folded towel was tucked under her head like the pillow. Everyone could partically see her brain killing itself to make another plan.

To save her and the team as well, Hyuga asked in corcern:

"What are we gonna do?"

"Teresa-chan can't play anymore." said Riko as she faced the rest. "We'll have to made do with the players that we have left."

"Make do…?" Kuwahara asked.

"Isn't this gonna be tought without Teresa?"

"Are you a guy? How can you count on a girl?" Saiyuri snapped without thinking. "Er… Sorry, Fukuda! I was just thinking!" She sighed. "Oh well, yes, this is gonna be tough."

"Stop thinking to much." Riko struck her shoulder, hard. But to Saiyuri, it was impossible not to think. She was born to think and calculate! Obviously, the coach sensed it as she continued as quickly as possible. "The second years will be our offensive core. It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us." She glanced at Hyuuga. "I know it's early, but it's game time, Hyuuga-kun." Hyuuga nodded. "Kise-kun will just copy you." Riko told Kagami. "So don't play offense. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring."

Kagami was shocked at the plan. He questioned doubtfully:

"Are you sure this will work?"

The nerve!

"It'll be fine. Have some faith." Hyuuga told Kagami, annoyed. ___'Are you looking down on your seniors?'_

"But…"

The nerve of him. An angry mark could be seen on Hyuga's forehead.

"I said that it'll be fine, dumbass." Hyuga said, smiling brightly. In truth, it was way _too _bright. "Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I'll kill you." His smile was too bright to be real. And the captain continued grumbling as he headed to the court. "Jeez… the freshmen these days. You should show more respect for your seniors! And get on your knees!" At that, Saiyuri couldn't understand why they called her evil. They should have looked at Hyuga first!

Kagami's jaw hung open. '_Is he bipolar?' _Great, what was with the team?

Izuki called after Hyuga. "You're showing your true colours, Captain". He then turned towards Kagami. "Don't worry about him. He's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind, he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to us. You just defend like your life depends on it!"

As the third quarter began, Izuki starting off with the ball and Mitobe and Koganei were quick to screen some of the Kaijou players. Izuki then immediately passed the ball to Hyuuga who made a three-pointer flawlessly with a smirk on his face.

On the sidelines, Riko was grinning ears to ears.

"Sorry, but none of them is good at giving up. An average guy when he's nice! But when he snaps, he's awesome! And scary! A clutch shooter with dual personality, Hyuuga Junpei! Calm and composed, never panicking! The cool control tower! But you would never imagine how much he loves puns! Izuki Shun!"

As if on cue, Izuki said: "Nice icy hot salon-pass. Oh man, that was a good one." Which, of course, caused Saiyuri twitching.

"In short, he's a pun-maniac." Upon hearing that, Izuki retorted:

"It's not your place to comment."

Riko felt the need to explain more.

"But since Kokaji's attitude irks everyone at the first sight, we can't really blame him for glaring at her." She ignored the protests. "The hardworking unsung hero, whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke! He can do everything and nother, jack of all trades, master of none, Koganei Shinji." Koganei cried as Riko finished.

* * *

Takao Kazunari was annoyed. Scratch that, he was _very _irritated. It was said that nice people always had happy life, but his was totally screwed. His misery started with a green haired guy and a rear-car, which he was using all his best to pedal. For God's sake, that guy was taller and heavier than him!

"Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal." He complained loudly, ignoring the stare he got from people purposely. "You haven't even pedalled once!"

"Of course I haven't." Midorima Shintaro replied calmly as he held hisdrink in his left hand, his fingers bandaged as usual. "Today's 'Oha-Asa' horoscope predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me."

"What does that have to do with this?" Takao shouted at. "Anyway, if we're coming all the way out here just to watch a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!"

"It's the copycat and the invisible girl." Midorima answered evenly.

"Are they good…—hold on, _girl?"_

Midorima ignored his companion's question. "Hurry up, or the game will be over."

_"__It's your fault for reading horoscopes!" He groaned in frustration. _

_All green head were evil. _

_But Takao couldn't say that he regretted. _

* * *

_As expected from Seirin Captain, he didn't miss any shots. And their offensive team was making Kaijou players grimace. Still, it was troublesome for them since Teresa wasn't there. _

"Three minutes left in the third quarter!" The referee shouted when the timer hit 2:59 as Kuwahara turned to Riko, asked:

"Coach, isn't there anything we can do?"

"Don't let Hyuga hear that." Riko sighed, but worried as well. "They don't have any energy left for play after the first half's pace. If only we had Teresa-chan."

Speaking of devil.

"Very well." A small voice said and Riko turned around in surprise.

"Ah, you're awake." Saiyuri said, supported Teresa to sit up properly and ignore when the younger girl slightly flinched at her touch. And Teresa, being her usual self, didn't let it appear on her face.

"Good morning." Teresa replied, her eyes a little groggy as she spoke. "I'll be going, then." She let go of Saiyuri's hands.

"Hey, wait." Riko said as she stepped in front of the bluenette "What are you doing?"

"But you just told me to go."_ Teresa said evenly. Saiyuri laughed quietly. Apparently, Teresa just 'forgot' the 'if only' part. _

_"I didn't tell you to do that! It just slipped out"_

_"Then I'm going."_

_"Hey!" _

_"If I can change anything by going out there, please. Besides, I promised Kagami-kun I would be his shadow."_

_'Light and shadow, huh?' __Saiyuri thought as she waved her hands at Riko, earning the coach's attention. _

_"Don't worry Ri-chan, let her go. You can't really force a stubborn girl to sit there and watch. Teresa." She turned to the younger girl. "Remember to win. I really hate losing after using the trump card. Oops!" She yelped in pain as Riko jabbed her from the side 'for joking in the serious situation.'_

_"Fine. But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately." Nonethelessly, the coach gave up. _

_Such a stubborn girl. _

_"And…" Riko sent the manager her deadliest glare. "You will have to take full responsibility." _

_"What? You're being unreasonable!" _

* * *

_As Teresa came back to the court, Seirin was supported with an unknown strength as the match became as intense as the first quarter. Her misdirection had returned to its full power, making Kaijou twitch. Teresa stole the ball easily and passed it to Hyuga, who shot the, hearby bringing the game count tp 82-82. _

_"They're tied!" _

Takeuchi was twitching like mad, while the Seirin bench was cheering.

Kise stared on in shock. _'We're tied?' _he thought. _'Am I…really going to lose here?'_

_Saiyuri startled. __'What's that feeling?" __She shouted: _

_"Watch out! Kise is…!" _

_Too late. _

_Before they could register what was going on, Kise Ryota took off down the court very high speed (which was a big understatement.) Teresa widened her eyes, unable to move from her spot as Kise passed by her. '__That's…'_

_"Teresa!" Kagami's voice snapped her out of her trance as the bluenette hurried over to steal the ball, but Kise had been faster, much to their surprise, and dunk it into the goal. _

_'What's with that uneasy feeling?' __Saiyuri involuntarily grimaced. __'This is… Generation of Miracles?' __If that was true, then she honestly didn't know what she would have to deal anymore. _

_Kise looked determined: "I won't lose. Not to anyone. Not to Teresacchi." _

_And it took Saiyuri all her willpower not to recall his words before. _

_Winning was everything. _

"This isn't good." Hyuuga grinned wryly. "Give it your all, everyone. This'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game!".

And as the time went by, now with fifteen seconds left to spare, both teams were tied at 98 points each.

"These resilient bastards!" Kasamatsu shouted angrily, holding the ball tightly. "Finish them!"

"There's no time left, get them!" Hyuga ordered as he, Izuki and Mitobe hurried over to steal the ball. "If we don't take the ball here, it's over." Kagami was about to hurry after them, but Teresa stopped him.

"Kagami-kun, if we can get the ball, there is one more thing that we can do that Kise-kun can't copy." She said, glancing at the blonde. "It is a simple strategy that can work only once though."

'_There's less than ten seconds left.' _Riko thought. _'We don't have the strength to play in overtime.' _"You can't just defend! Take the ball!"

Seven seconds left.

Hyuga cursed as Kasamatsu leapt up into the air, about to shot. Fortunately, Kagami appeared and blocked it. Hyuga grabbed the ball, tossing it down the court towards Kagami and Teresa's direction, with Kagami grabbing the ball. Kise quickly jumped between the two and the goal, but Kagami passed it to the girl, shocking the blonde.

'_Teresacchi can't shoot!' _Kise thought. _'With only two of them, she'll have to pass it back to Kagami!'_

_However, Teresa ended up shooting, shocking everyone. And… _

_Two seconds. _

_"No…!" Kasamatsu shouted as the realization hit him. _

_"It's…" Saiyuri yelled in surprise. _

_"An alley-oop!" Kasamatsu voiced her thoughts loudly. _

"I won't let you!" Kise shouted as he jumped up behind Kagami, reaching for the ball. But then, he noticed that he was falling faster than Kagami, who was still staying in the mid-air. _'You're kidding! We jumped at the same time, but I'm falling first. How can he stay in the air so long?'_

"I don't need you to return the favour!" Kagami shouted. "Because—! This ends now!" And he dunked the ball just in time the buzzer went off, and the whistle blown.

100-98, with Seirin in the lead.

It was a pregnant pause until Saiyuri spoke up, closing her ultimately secret notebook.

"As expected of Kaijou, they didn't let us triple their score." No one took her words before the match seriously, anyways. As she thought of the match, she inwardly sighed heavily. _'I have many things to think of then…'. _

* * *

Once everyone had changed from their uniforms, they all met back in the gym. Kaijou dealt with their loss well. The atmospheres surrounding the two coaches were entirely different though. Takeuchi looked livid, whilst Riko was practically glowing, with flowers and cloud appearing around her.

"Because we're in different districts, if we play again, it'll be at Inter High." Kasamatsu smiled, shaking hands with Hyuga.

"We'll be there," Hyuga nodded. "I don't want to confess my love butt naked." Riko's grinned became larger (if it was possible) whilst Kasamatsu looked confused for a moment.

"Let's go!" Hyuuga ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Hey, where's Kise?" The question caught Teresa's attention.

"Beats me…".

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise was standing at one of the sinks, running his head under the cold water in hopes of calming himself down. It shocked him that he had actually lost, he – a member of the famous Generation of Miracles. Perhaps he would continue sulking about his lost to Seirin if he didn't heard footstep approach.

"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn't think that you'd actually lose," .

Just great, he knew this voice all too well. Even if the owner didn't have bad intention, it somehow irked him to no end.

"You came to watch, Midorimacchi?" Kise sighed.

Midorima Shintarou replied without even slightlest sympathy in his voice: "Well, either way, it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side."

Kise sighed inwardly. Honestly, it was like Midorima would die painfully if he didn't insult Kise.

"I haven't seen you since Teiko." In the end, Kise decided to ignore Midorima's last comment. "It's good to see you again. And I see that you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?"

"That's why you're no good," Midorima said in annoyance. "Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'do the likeliest and God will do the best'? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate's grace." He threw a green towel to Kise who caught it easily. "I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. By the way, today's item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss."

Okay, that was it. Even Kise was used to the green haired teen by now, he still couldn't understand what the hell Midorima was talking about. Horoscopes? Lucky item? How comes that Midorima strongly believed in that?

'_I've never understood that last part.' _Kise thought in exasperation. _'And to think that this is the Generation of Miracles' number one shooter.'_

"Shouldn't you be talking to Teresacchi instead of me?" Now he was curious.

"There's no need." Midorima replied. "B-Blood types like myself and A-Blood type like her never get along. I not only acknowledge her style, but respect it. But I cannot accept her decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin. I simply came today to check up on her."

Kise stared at Midorima. But before he could even question why Midorima bothered to care, a shout was heard and they all saw an angry Takao riding the bike towards them. The blonde looked at the rear car, but decided against asking.

"Midorima, you bastard!" And this wasn't the first time Kise had heard someone yell at Midorima for being so selfish and irresponsible. "You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Midorima didn't look sorry at all for Takao and turned to Kise again, "I just came to watch the game today. But allow me to apologise. There is no way that we'll lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge. Oh." Kise invisibly cringed. He didn't like what was about to come at all. "Which reminds me…" As if on cue, a punch made contact with his face in the jaw, making Kise have to use all his power to balance himself. (Why did they always attack his face? He still had a job!) Midorima adjusted his glasses, glaring at him. "What did you think in that small brain of yours to hurt Teresa like that? We all know how fragile she is. Everything happened to her was worse than injured physically."

Kise lowered at his head in shame. "I know. I prepare to get whatever you guys throw at me." Not that he really wanted to anger his former captain, though.

Speaking of which…

Kise ignored whatever Midorima was saying about how lucky the model was because of his lost to Seirin and decided to inform instead:

"Midorimacchi, have you ever heard of someone named Kokaji Saiyuri?"

Midorima looked at him blankly before replying flatly:

"No. Another girlfriend of yours?"

_Great, let she hear that…_ Kise didn't want to face that girl, either. He decided to tell the truth:

"It's just that… the atmosphere around her… For brief moment, I thought I've met him through her."

* * *

As soon as the doctor said Teresa's injury was fine, Koganei could no longer restrain his excitement:

"ALL RIGHT! We won!"

"Let's get something to eat on the way home." Izuki suggested.

"What do you want?" asked Hyuga.

"Noodles!" Saiyuri answered immediately and Hyuga thought it was necessary to tell her to shut up. They really didn't have time to deal with her obsession with noodle-related food.

"Something cheap." Kogane replied. "I'm broke."

"Well, how much does everyone have after transportation costs?" Everyone turned to Riko upon hearing her question and started digging out their wallets to count their money only to realize that they were really broke.

"Let's go home." Hyuuga said finally, staring at the two ten yen coins in Riko's hand.

"Yeah." Koganei nodded, clearly disappointed.

But a nice smile appeared on Riko face as she said cheerfully, which wasn't good. "It's fine! Let's go get some meal with a zeal!" Everyone stared at her, and she pointed at a sign which showed: '_SUPER VOLUME! 4KG PRIME STEAK! IF YOU CAN EAT IT IN 30 MINUTES IT'S FREE! YOU FAIL, YOU MUST PAY 10,000 YEN!_' Saiyuri paled. No matter how much she liked steak, it was way too much! (Actually, she didn't hate any kind of food? Why did people hate food? Food solved everything.)

The smile never left Riko's face as she told them sweetly:

"What's wrong? Don't hold back."

The team felt their hope slowly disappeared as they shared only thought. '_This is too much!'. _

"What are we going to do if we can't eat all of this?"

Riko blinked at Hyuga's (perfectly sane) question:

"What?" She crossed her arms, pouted slightly. "Why do you think I make you run everyday?"

"But I don't!" Saiyuri protested, and Riko glared at her again, which successfully shut her mouth up.

_'For basketball?' _ Another shared thought.

The captain thought to himself in exasperation, digging into his steak. '_Damn it, I should have known by now that is how she is!" _

Izuki made a pun as he stared at his. "This steak is steakalicious." Saiyuri restrained an urge to throw her shoes at his head. Really, making puns at that time? Koganei voiced her thoughts out loud:

"Sorry, but this shit is really annoying right now. And wake up, Mitobe."

"Excuse me." Teresa said, catching their attention. "I've finished." As if to proven her point, she pointed at her disk, which was clear. And she calmly drunk her water as though nothing happened. Saiyuri cleared her throat.

"Okay. Calm down, this steak can't beat me."

"It isn't a match."

"Just shut up, Shun." With that, she digged in. "Yeah, it's good."

While she was eating like there was no tomorrow (Just 4kg, she refused to hold back!), the others had given up, muttering something sounds suspicious like 'I'm dead'. And suddenly, Kagami commented.

"This is delicious. Maybe I should get some more." The others stared at him, even Saiyuri had to stop. When Kokaji Saiyuri suddenly stopped eating abrubtly like that, you knew something was gone bad. "Huh? If you're not gonna eat that, can I have it?

'_HE EATS LIKE A SQUIRREL!_' Thanks to Kagami, Teresa and Saiyuri (she managed to finish it ridiculously fast at the final five minutes.), they escaped the fate of washing dishes to pay back.

Izuki said. "I never understand. If you like steak that much, why do you keep on eating noodles?"

"Because noodles is delicious." She answered after a moment of silence, as though thinking to herself if her best friend had gone nut.

As they relaxed in the restaurant (and argued amongst themselves), Teresa took her chance to go outside, inhaling the fresh air. It had been a long time since she celebrated the winning with her teammates, since she had such intense match. As she closed the door, she stopped, surprised to see Kise standing their, waving at her.

"Kise-kun?"

Kise grinned at her. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

* * *

"Yeah... I've think I've eaten too much..." Kagami said as he walked out the restaurant with Seirin team.

"Thanks for the meal." Riko shouted happily while the owner grumbled about something that they'd better not come back to his restaurant. "Well then, let's go back! Is everyone here?"

Hyuga started looking around, asked: "Eh? Where's Teresa?"

"I'm sure she's near the back, just like always…" Izuki paused as Kagami and Hyuga turned their head, only to find the blue hair girl missing.

"She's not there…"

hr

After searching for about an hour, Kagami appeared with Teresa, which surprised everyone. As soon as Riko recovered, she lectured the younger girl, making Hyuga have to restrain her, which Teresa was thankful for completely.

"Yuri, we should…" Izuki paused again as he stared at her hands, which was currently holding two bags of noodles.

"What?" Even though everyone couldn't see her eyes, they all knew that she was blinking innocently.

"I give up." Was Izuki's response.

"Good thing. Because I don't listen anyways."

* * *

As Teresa came home, her grandmother had already prepared the dinner.

"Welcome home." The old woman smiled warmly, which Teresa responsed with a nod. The delicious smell inhaled in her nose.

"You cooked bacon?"

"Because I know you have a match with Ryota-kun."

Silence.

"I'm… sorry…" Teresa said hesitantly. She didn't want to upset her grandmother, who had denied her idea of playing basketball, saying it wasn't a game for girl. Despite that, she loved the old woman dearly.

She started regretting for not listening to her in her second year at middle school, but not now.

"What was you sorry for? You're stubborn in nature. But still, it's my luck to have such a good granddaughter. Now, take a bath and eat."

The old woman sighed heavily as she stared at the retreating form of Teresa. She said:

"Like father, like daughter. Seijurou-kun seems right again."

….

**To be continued. **


	5. Papa from Senegal

**Disclaimer: **Still don't understand why I have to do it every chapter.

**Note: **English isn't my home language, so you'll see mistakes. Consider that as I'll take full responsibility.

**Warning: **OC, Gender swap, OOC. Read it for your own risk. I'll accept your comment, good or bad, but no flames.

**Pairing: **Haven't decided yet.

**Thanks for all reviews, fav+ and alert. **

*Durarara!

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Papa from Senegal

* * *

"_Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet."  
― Aristotle_

* * *

_From: Sister_

_To: Brother_

_Subject: Basketball_

_We have beaten Kaijou! You should see the face of their coach, haha. Too bad that I haven't had a chance to get Kise's autograph. And today is 27__th__… Remember what I told you about Seirin's tradition?_

_Have a good day and take care of yourself._

* * *

It was Monday, the first of day of the week, but the basketball club was completely exhausted.

Kagami's teacher wasn't pleased to find him snoozing in the class, shouting about basketball, blocking or something like that and awarded him a long lecture in faculty office. Behind him, Teresa was sleeping soundly and Kagami's eyes twitched and wondered why he was the only one who was caught.

In class 2-D, Mitobe could barely keep his eyes open. Koganei stretched his arms, in attempt to soothe the sore in his muscles.

In class 2-A, Izuki failed to keep his eyes open while Saiyuri sat behind him, her back straighter than usual and snoozing lightly. (But with her glasses, no one could tell if she was sleeping or not.)

Hyuga kept yawning throughout his lesson, try to focus on what written in the board. Riko, noticing this, made a note in her exercise book to focus more on stamina training.

"That reminds me…" She smiled, spotting the date on the chalkboard. "Today is the day, isn't it?"

With that, she pulled out her cellphone, texting a brief message to the first years.

"All first-years, come to the second-year classroom block during lunch break."

This was going to be fun.

* * *

"What do you want?" asked Kagami. In all honesty, he didn't like the look on his coach's face, especially after having heard an extremely long lecture.

And the coach, with her overly cheerful attitude, told them:

"Go buy some bread."

The freshmen stared at her, wondered if she finally had lost her mind.

"Huh…?"

"Bread?"

"That's right! On the 27th of every month, the bakery of Seirin High School sells a limited quantity of a very special kind of bread."

"I see…" said Kagami, slowly nodded.

"Supposedly, eating this fantastic bread can bring you great success; be it in love, club activities or anything else. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich with caviar, foie gras and truffles! It's all yours for a wonderful price of only two thousand and eight hundred yen!"

"That's expensive!"

"There are so much on there, it must be trash!"

"We beat Kaijou; and practice is coming along well," Hyuga spoke. "We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so that you can continue to make progress."

"But we're not the only ones who have out eyes on it. It'll probably get a little bit busier than usual."

(Hyuga tried his best to hide his grimace.)

"We're just going to buy bread, right? It's easy as a pie… ma'am."

"Here." Hyuga handed them a brown envelope. "The second year will pay for it." ("It's Yuri's money" "Shut up, Izuki.") Buy lunch for everyone else while you're there, too. But if you fail…" Hyuga's smile brightened dangerously, his aura screamed evil. "I don't need any change. Instead, you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork."

The freshmen trembled in horror at the lunch-time-clutch-mode of their bipolar captain. Luckily, Izuki did a good job to snap them out of it:

"If you don't hurry, it'll be sold out in no time,"

"Izuki-senpai…"

"Don't worry. We managed to buy some last year, and you're just going to buy some bread… Bread?" Izuki's eyes widened as he immediately took out his notebook. "Panda bears eat panda breads."

But when he turned to the juniors, all he could see was their retreating back. Honestly, it was a good pun.

"We'll be going!"

"We'll be waiting for you on the rooftop!"

"…" Mitobe gave a look of concern as he watched them leave.

"You always worry too much, Mitobe," Koganei gave his friend a pat on the back. "Are you their mom?"

Hyuga turned to the coach, asked: "What do you mean? A little busier?" Riko just whistled innocently as she looked at Izuki.

"Where's Yuri?"

"Rooftop." If she had been there, Izuki was pretty sure that the coach couldn't have uttered one word about buy bread. That girl would say first, and speak too fast that no one could comprehend.

"…"

"Mitobe said he would go buying some juice for the first years."

"Thanks, Mitobe-kun."

**XXXX**

Izuki Shun was known for his level-headed personality, except when the stories involved his best friend, the girl who had auburn hair, glasses, black high stocking, named Kokaji Saiyuri. One of the problem was that she didn't give a damn about her health by eating noodles three meals everyday.

Oh dear, even when she didn't know how to cook, it wouldn't take her two minutes to walk to his house and have dinner with him and his mother, who absolutely adored the girl.

"Hey guys." She cheerfully waved to them, ignoring the look Izuki was giving for eating five cups of ramen.

Riko looked at the ramen, then at Saiyuri.

"Honestly, how much have you been eaten?"

"Never mind, you should check the crowd below. I've seen Fukuda being sent flying!"

"You sound excited…"

And it wasn't usually good. But the basketball club watched as well.

"Is Kagami-kun crowd-surfing?"

"He must have learnt it from America."

"Does anyone see Teresa?"

"Yes, she managed to get one."

"Good job, Shun."

"How can you see her, anyway?"

"Don't joke, Koga! Have you forgotten who I am?"

"…"

"Welcome back, Mitobe-kun, thanks for your hard work!"

"Oh, Teresa has got another one!"

"Honestly, what are those boys doing? They rely on a girl."

"Stop that, Yuri. No one cares as long as they can get it. By the way, it's your money."

"What?"

"Don't look at me, ask Hyuga!"

"Coach told me to do that."

"Don't you dare switch the blames on me."

"On my behalf, don't mind them, Yuri."

"But Shun, it's my money!"

"You're shouting at my ears, Yuri! And no, Koga, for the fifty-seventh times, we're not dating!"

"How can you know what I'm going to ask."

"I'm used to it!"

**XXXXX**

"We bought them," Kawahara handed the plastic bag full of Iberian sandwiches to the seniors. The boys looked beaten up while Teresa looked impassive as usual.

"Yes, you should. Because it's my money." Saiyuri growled under her breath. "And you boys should be ashamed of yourself…"

"We did buy some, manager!" Fukuda said, as if to prove his point, he pointed at his shattered uniform.

Riko praised them:

"Good work, thanks. Here, there's juice for you."

"About this…"

"It's fine. You guys eat first. You were the ones who went through all that hard work to get it, anyway."

"Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. Don't hold back."

"Well then, I guess we'll take turns. Who's going first?"

"I think Teresa should go first. After all, she was the one who got most of them."

"Is that fine with all of you?"

"Of course. Ladies first."

"Well then; thank you for the food."

She unwrapped the sandwich slowly and took a bite, and her eyes brightened at once.

"This is…" All eyes were wide incredibly. "It's very delicious!" And because she was glowing, some of them had to shake their heads to make sure that their eyes hadn't fooled them.

"I've never seen Kuroko this happy-looking before!" Kuwahara gasped.

"I'm next!" Fukuda was next to eat "What is this? It's delicious! Is this what is called a harmony of flavours…?"

"Let me try," Furihata chirped "The juiciness of the pork and the sweetness of the foie gras and the acidity of the caviar… it's… it's…" He was in heaven, to say at least.

"I don't care what it is or how it tastes like as long as it's big," Kagami suddenly interrupted, while chewing his super long BLT sandwich.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"A super long BLT… I never knew it existed."

"Do people even bake bread that is one meter long?"

"If they do, the oven must be humongous."

Despite what the juniors were discussing, Saiyuri's mouth twitched. She remembered all too well the lose in bread-eating contest last year. As if sensing her worsening mood, Tsuchida carefully stepped away from the girl. Sighing, Izuki threw his arms around her shoulders, said:

"Come on, get it over with. It was just a contest that you lost."

"You're not helping, Shun. Go away. I couldn't imagine myself losing an eating contest."

"Oh, come on. I've just made a pun with bread…."

"Shut up!"

"And you two keep saying that you aren't dating…"

"We're not, Koga."

* * *

After warming up, Hyuga called a meeting as he handed out a list of the school participating the Inter High tournament to every single member of the team. Surprisingly, Riko was nowhere to be found.

"The Inter High preliminaries start as a tournament." said Hyuga as everyone looked through the list. "If we lose, we're out. We can't let our guard down for even a single game."

Teresa glanced at her list, quickly spotted the names of five high schools. _Finally… Interhigh tournament… _

"Tokyo has blocks A through D." Hyuga continued, bring Teresa to the current situation. "The winner of each block goes to the championship league. The top three winners from the championship league participate in the Inter High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the chosen 1% will stand on the court of their dreams. That's the Inter High."

Fukuda asked out loud:

"300 schools… How can you find the information of every single player?"

"There are some methods that you don't want to know." Izuki explained, gestured towards the manager, who grinned widely upon noticing it. "And don't read all of them, just remember the name is fine enough."

"You mean hard enough, right senpai?"

"We got three weeks until the Inter High preliminaries." Hyuuga was saying. "We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year. We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High." At the name 'Shutoku High', Teresa tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Kagami. "Last year, they were in the nation's top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them, we won't make it to the Nationals."

'_If we play against the Generation of Miracles, it'll be a championship game.' _thought Kagami, took a look at Teresa's face, and mentally sighed at himself. "Hey, Teresa, you know who he is, don't you?"

She took a moment to answer him. "I doubt that you would believe me even if I told you. However, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on an entirely different level, as compared to him. And if they've gotten even better from the last time that I've seen them, then I cannot even begin to imagine just how good they are now. But at least, take a look at the list. It states some of his information."

"Long-range shoot? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Kagami. "The information she gives us is rather vague, don't you think?"

"I think it's clear enough."

"By the way, where's the coach?" Tsuchida wondered, glancing around the gym.

"She went to observe our first opponent's practice game." Hyuuga answered, and as if on cue, the door swung opened , and Riko stepped in, looking indifferent as before.

"I'm back." She announced, somewhat tiredly.

"She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she's not skipping today" said Kawahara

"Coach, are you gonna skip today?" asked Furihata, failing to see the others' terrified face.

And you could see black lighting around the coach as she glared daggers at the two.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She spat in hissing voice.

"She wouldn't act like an idiot over an official game." Hyuga sighed and explained as Riko walked up by his side, placing her bag down. "But you do seem unhappy." He observed. "Are they good?"

The coach heaved a sigh. "We shouldn't even be worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn't looking good. One of their players might give us trouble. You can watch the video later." She said, handing Hyuga her cell phone. "Take a look at this picture."

Hyuga did as he was told as the team standing around their captain, to take a glimpse of the cause to their coach's dark mood.

"T.. This is…" It rendered them speechless.

A picture of a brown kitten.

Very very cute kitten.

"I-It's cute, but…"

"Sorry, it's the next one." Riko groaned.

"Teresa, your eyes just sparkled!"

"You're imagining things."

"The next one?" Ignoring the two freshmen, Hyuga flipped to the next picture, and his jaw dropped as the picture of a foreign player with dark skin and a shaven head appeared on the screen.

"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall. Weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal."

Saiyuri wrote down on her notebook, muttered something about the coach should have let her go instead of worrying about her legs.

And now all second years were gaping, even Mitobe.

"Senegal? He's huge. Two meters?" Hyuga felt his voice coming out weakly.

"Can they even do this?" asked Koganei.

"He's studying aboard?" Izuki spluttered. "Sorry, but where's Senegal?"

"Senegal, officially the Republic of Senegal is a country in West Africa. It owes its name to the Senegal River that borders it to the east and north. Senegal is externally bounded by the Atlantic Ocean to the west, Mauritania to the north, Mali to the east, and Guinea and Guinea-Bissau to the south…." Saiyuri told him in very high speed.

"I get it" said Izuki, and the manager stopped at once.

"He's just big." Kagami stated nonchalantly, despite the expression the senior were wearing. Teresa studied the picture carefully, and she had to admit, she was slightly worried.

"This Papa Mbaye… what was it again?"

"Papanpa?"

"It's Papa Try-Hard, isn't it?"

"Papa?" Izuki suddenly whipped out his notebook out of nowhere, writing down on it, making him look so much like his childhood friend when she was in thought. "Papaya Ito…"

"Papa Mbaye Siki." Saiyuri said impatiently.

Seeing that only Saiyuri could remember his name, Riko crossed her arms across her chest, said:

"We're not getting anywhere. Teresa-chan, give him a nickname."

"How about 'Dad', then?"

"What's with that a terrible naming sense?"

"Why're you complaining Koga? You can't even remember his name?"

"What's with you and your sneer?"

"Dad? Dad's company is a dud…"

"Shut up, Shun."

"So, for this Dad person, we'll have to…"

"Why do you never compliment my puns?"

"Because they're lame."

"You're just too picky! Puns are for fun!"

"Oh, please! Your mother's…"

"SILENT!" Riko yelled, pointed at Saiyuri. "You keep your mouth shut, Kokaji. And Izuki, don't argue with her with a straight face, it's disturbing. Good, now if you two please let me continue, I'll inform all of you." She glared at Saiyuri, as if challenging the other girl to interrupted her. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long, too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are inviting students from aboard to increase their power. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year. But with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough. Because of this one simple reason, no one can stop him."

Kagami protested. "But we can't just do nothing."

"Who said we would?" Riko was smirking. "So, Kagami-kun, Teresa-chan, starting from tomorrow, the two of you will have your own traininhg regimen. "The preliminaries start on May 16th! Until then, you won't even have time to complain!"

Saiyuri closed her notebook, said:

"Then I'll do my job."

"At some point, I think it's illegal."

"You're overreacting, Ri-chan. It's perfectly legal."

Looking at her retreating back, Fukuda wondered again:

"Just what exactly does Kokaji-senpa do?"

"Ah… Information broker, I think."

"Like Izaya Orihara*?"

"Something like that."

**XXXX**

After eating dinner (Shun's mother insisted, perhaps because he had known that she would have eaten noodles instead of proper dinner), playing chess with Shun, and a hot bath, Kokaji Saiyuri threw her glasses aside, perched on the chair in front of her laptop and read an email that had arrived some minutes before.

Her fellow informants were just that quick. She only had to wait for an hour for a response to a post she had post in "absolutely secrective web", a specially hidden portion of the internet where she and some people traded information. (Shun always said it was unnecessary, but she couldn't rely on herself too much, right?) The moment she got hom, she had immediately made a post about Papa Mbaye Siki and Saiyuri nodded in approval.

She only needed the information about his ability, after all. Thus, she thought she knew how to handle his height.

"And besides, he looks like a dunderhead to me…"

She was surprised to hear a knock on the door at that hour. No one could ever come to her house at 9 o'clock in the evening, except… Praying with all his heart that there wouldn't be some unwanted guests, she opened the door.

"Took you long enough."

"Ah, it's just you, Shun." She let out of a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Come in."

Izuki snorted. Really, who did she think?

"What're you doing? You aren't trading information with some informant, are you?"

"You come here to ask me that? But… what are you doing here at that godly hour?"

Izuki paused. For some reason, Saiyuri had a very bad feeling. He was anxious, she could say.

"Yuri… Promise me that you won't do anything rash, okay?"

Even she wasn't a genius, Saiyuri knew he only used that tone when one thing happened. She nodded, just to assure him.

"Your father came to meet my mother." He looked at her face, waiting for her to answer. When she didn't, he continued. "But he doesn't seem to want to know about you whereabout."

"I can guess. But are you sure?"

"My mother said his name, and I remembered your mother said his name as well. Anyway, since my mother made some excuses for me, I think I should say to you. Yuri… you won't do anything, will you?"

"Why should I do something? You have InterHigh to worry about. As you said, he probably doesn't want to know about my place, so I guess I shouldn't bother. The fact that he comes to your mother worries me… just… what's their relationship? I mean… he and Shiori-san aren't doing…"

"Heaven forbid, no!"

She laughed, just to brighten the mood. Just… _What are you trying to do, father? _

"Come on, they live alone, and we can become siblings!"

"It's a serious problem, Yuri!"

"You face looks hilarious." She commented, but couldn't help glancing out the window, at the direction of Izuki household. As far as Saiyuri knew, Shiori-san was just close friend of her mother, just an acquiantance of her father, who didn't hold any affection towards her mother and wasn't caring enough to go to a acquaintance's house.

And she couldn't ask Shiori-san, nor could see use her tricks to get information. It would be pointless.

But…

She found herself speaking, clearly:

"Shun, can I ask you a favor?"

_I'll play along with you, father. _

**XXXXX**

"You're five minutes late." The manager said sternly to Kagami, who couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Behind Saiyuri, Mitobe Rinnosuke was shaking his head, clearly meaning that she-is-very-difficult-to-deal-with-especially-when -Izuki-isn't around.

"Sorry, manager." Still, it was best to not disobey her when she was bringing a clipboard and a pen. He could never understand how Izuki-senpai put up with a girl like her, who could kill people with her words.

"Anyway, let's get started."

"But what's the meaning of this?" asked Kagami. It wasn't one of her tricks, was it? She didn't blackmail Mitobe-senpai, did she?

Saiyuri sighed, adjusted her glasses:

"Kagami-kun, just keep your mouth shut and listen carefully." He nodded. "And I don't like repeating myself, got it? And since it's coach's words, I won't bother to add or cut anything. Mitobe-sensei…" She gestured towards the said player. "… is a veteran when it comes to defense. From now on, you'll practice with him everyday. You'll learn firsthand how to stop someone bigger than yourself."

"Someone bigger?" Kagami blinked in confusion.

"Blocking isn't only way to stop a shot, just like dunking isn't the only way to score." Somehow, the meaning of her words made Kagami uncomfortable. "You can make them miss. I don't see why coach bothers to ask Mitobe to teach you, seeing you're too dense…"

"HEY!"

"Anyway, making them miss constantly will piss them off. When someone loses his cool, it's easier to attack."

"Then why are you here?"

"To watch you." She tossed – no, threw the ball with suddenly strong force – to him. "Get in your stance, Kagami. And don't worry if you suck. You'll eventually improve."

"Kokaji-senpai, your grin is too bright."

"Is that so? Mitobe, please take care of that idiot. And Kagami-kun…" She added sweetly. "Your brain must get anything, or else I'll personally teach you, got it?"

She wondered if she – no, Seirin – was counting on him too much, seeing his ability had just started developed. But Saiyuri, once again, didn't allow herself to worry more about that.

**XXXXX**

The 16th of May approached too fast to everyone's liking and they stood together in front of the gym where they would play against Shinkyo High.

"The gang is all here." said Riko, smirking as she lead the team into the gym.

Under her glasses, Saiyuri was sending Kagami a look of displeasure, which was understandable, seeing his eyes bloodshot and black bags beneath.

"You couldn't sleep again?" asked Teresa.

"Sh-Shut up!" he groaned.

As they arrived, the team started to warm up.

"Yuri, do you remember to bring smoothies?"

"Yes, I do. And towels? Need some knives, Shun?"

"No, thanks. Oh, knives…"

"Shut up and warm up, Izuki!" Hyuga shouted at the point guard before he could make his puns.

"Yes, yes. You don't have to shout in my ears, Hyuga."

Suddenly, Hyuga noticed something – or rather, someone – was missing.

"Dad doesn't seem to be here."

"Oh dear! His name isn't that hard to remember! Saying 'Dad' makes you sound like a papa boy, Hyuga!"

"Shut up, Kokaji! You can't expect anyone to have good memories as y..."

An "Ouch!" interuppted their argument. Hyuga wondered why he had gotten himself into an argument with her again, seeing that she was like that in nature and it was totally pointless. Girls were hard to deal with, much less a girl like Kokaji Saiyuri, who was witty and sadistic. And now the captain actually paid attention to the owner of that voice, he saw a tall guy bending down to enter the gym.

He grumbled, nursing his hurt forehead:

"Everything is so short in Japan."

"You're just too tall." Immediately, Saiyuri retorted, which was unheard by Dad as Izuki stomped at her feet.

"Manager, you're right." Teresa nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing?" Shinkyo's coach scolded. "Hurry up!"

"Sorry, I'm late!"

"And his voice is loud." Everyone decided to ignore Saiyuri that time.

"Why is that the only thing that you can speak fluently?" One of Shinkyo's players, the captain, Tanimura Yusuke said, before he felt something tap his foot. He turned his head, only to find Hyuga running towards him.

"Sorry." The captain of Seirin said, picking up the ball.

Tanimura raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly seemed interesting.

"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo?"

"It was just a practice game." Hyuuga replied.

"I see. I guess the Generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought."

Hyuga narrowed his eyes and Teresa had a clear frown on her face.

"The Generation of Miracles lost?" asked Papa, having listened to the conversation. "They brought me here to beat them. I'm disappointed that they're so weak."

The corner of Hyuga's mouth twitched as he looked at Papa, who was coming to the changing room and bumped into Teresa, not noticing her presence at all. He looked around before looking down, only to find a girl with sky color hair, who was staring up at him intensely. She wasn't happy to hear what he had said about Generation of Miracles.

Even she didn't like their way of playing basketball, Teresa, like Kise, like the rest, would always hold something about Teiko, about Generation of Miracles dear to her. You musn't be a genius to know that.

"No, little one. Children shouldn't be on the court," He told her, easily lifted her up under the arms, and was about to say something but felt the softness and roundness of something under his fingers.

Teresa twitched.

Every color in Saiyuri's face was drained. Izuki, being as intelligent and excellent as he always was, held her back by her arms. He didn't dare imagine what would happen.

"Er… not a kid." And he noticed the jersey under her jacket as he put her down. "Wh.. a player? I can't play against a girl! And what are they thinking? Let a girl join their team. Losing to a team with a girl like that? Are the Generation of Miracles just children."

Despite the fact that Papa had just touched Teresa so freely, the rest of Seirin team tried their best to muffle their laughter. Kagami was pounding the floor with his fist.

"Honestly, I'm starting to get annoyed." Teresa stated, shocking her teammates. Only Kagami could find his voice, smirking:

"You don't like to lose, do you? I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."

"Because they have guns." Saiyuri said, clutching the side of her stomach. "And don't call him Dad, it'll…"

The sound of "We get it!" and "Shut up, Kokaji!" resounded in unison.

* * *

"Let the match between Seirin High School and Shinkyou High School begin!"

"Let's have a good match!"

Then the sound of whistle went off, the ball was tossed in the air as Kagami and Papa leapt for the ball. Surprisingly for Seirin, Papa easily knocked the ball off Kagami's hands, making it in Shinkyou's possession. _'What? I can't believe it! Kagami lost to him in height.' _

Tanimura passed the ball to Papa, who was near the hoop. Kagami thought in anger '_A jump shot without faking? He's making fun of me!_' He tried to block, but his height was too much to handle.

"Shinkyou takes the first points."

* * *

On the bench, Koganei commented:

"Damn, that guy is huge and Kagami is getting angry."

"Actually, it's in my prediction." Saiyuri said, not really paying attention to Koganei. "Let's just hope he has learn something from Mitobe."

* * *

"Too easy." said Papa in mocking tone, making Hyuga growl. Ah, he really wanted to punch this guy in the face. Hyuga tossed the ball to Izuki, said:

"Don't worry about it! Let's get it back!" The point guard ran down to the court, passed the ball to Mitobe, who returned it to Hyuga's position.

"It's free!" Hyuga jumped, shooting a three pointer but gasped as Papa blocked it, caught the ball in mid-air.

* * *

"It's ridiculous." Furihata commented.

"Having a foreign student isn't fair." Kuwahara said.

Upon hearing that, Tanimura scoffed as he turned his head, looked at Hyuga, who was standing behind.

"Are you guys one of those hard-working teams?"

"What?" And Hyuga didn't like that guy, either. He didn't see anything wrong with hard-working.

"We see a lot of those." Tanimura was smirking, and Hyuga was twitching. So, that was his point, huh? Just because Kuwahara said that didn't mean Hyuga thought like that, too. "Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules."

"Well, you can have up to two of them in your team." Hyuga replied coldly.

"Isn't that right? Is there a problem with a team getting strong players? It makes things easier for all of us: all we have to do is pass the ball to him and we'll score. It's not like it's something in our control, per se."

"Well, I don't know how easy it is. But if that is your policy, then you better not complain."

"Hah?"

"We have some of our own players too; if we're referring to the ridiculous ones. We didn't have to invite them to come to us, though." Hyuga shrugged, suddenly glanced at Saiyuri. _'Besides, you should feel lucky that she couldn't play anymore.'_

To prove Hyuga's point, when Papa aimed another shot, but the ball just hit the rim and fell back to the court and fell into Mitobe's possession.

"He missed! Rebound!" Hyuuga shouted.

Afterwards, no matter how many times Papa shot, he either missed it completely or it rebounded, and thus allowed Seirin to take their chances. Papa huffed in annoyance, wiping the sweat on his face.

'_His accuracy suddenly declined.' _Tanimura realised. _'What's going on?'_

_Papa took another shot, and missed again, causing the onlookers started whispering among themselves. _

"He missed again. He's been missing a lot."

"He can't make any shots. This foreigner's no big deal."

Upon hearing that, Tanimura scowled. _'Shut your mouths. There's tons of pressure on the court. He can almost block him with those jumps.' _He thought, glancing at Kagami who had just blocked Papa from shooting. _'The intensity of his focus could kill.' _And yes, Kagami was having a furious look on his face. _'This is some serious pressure!'_

"What the hell is this guy?" Papa demanded.

The ball just bounced against the rim.

"He missed again!"

"What the hell is this? I'm pissed!"

"Don't let it get to you. He's not blocking you." Tanimura told Papa as he turned and ran down the court, intended get the ball that was in possession of Hyuuga. "Defense!"

Kagami's eyes twitched.

"_This method's stressful for me too," _he mumbled to himself_. __"I've gotta take him down more directly than this. I'll do it!"_

The ball was put back into play and he hurried over to Papa, standing in front of him. "Hey, let me tell you two things," said Kagami. "First, I'll block one of your shots in this game."

"There's no way you can do that?" Papa sneered. "I won't lose to a team with a girl on it."

"Second…" Kagami said, trying to stop himself from punching Papa for looking down on his team as he past the guy's defense, positioning himself near the basket as Izuki passed the ball directly to Papa's direction. Just when the dark guy hought that he could possess the ball, a certain bluenette came out of nowhere, smacked it away from his hand, which Kagami catched and dunked it in the hoop. "That girl can give you trouble." He grinned widely.

"By the way, can you please stop calling me a girl? I have a name, you know? And I'll prefer it if you use it." Teresa narrowed her eyes at him, and it really, really scared him.

* * *

"Ha! That sexist pig got what he deserved!" Saiyuri cheered loudly, making the freshmen stare at her as if she'd finally lost her mind.

"Manager…" Fukuda called to her, voice suddenly weak.

"Just ignore her." Riko wisely advised, but it was hard for her, too, because Saiyuri just went on about it.

"I won't lose to a team with a girl on it? Girls are scary. Even a kid knows that!"

Riko sighed tiredly. _'I wonder why Izuki puts up with her…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Papa was registering what had happened just then. Finally, the realization hit him as begin to stutter. '_What happened just now?'_

_Tanimura stared at her in shock. _'_Ah yeah she was here too.. Wait! Just now where she she come from?_'

"Either way, it's just two points! Let's get them back!" said the captain of Shinkyou as he passed the ball to his teammate, but Teresa was even faster than him as she stole it with ease, tossed it to Kagami, who dunked again.

"WHA... Are you kidding?" '_What... What the hell are these two?'_

"They dunked the ball right after they stole it."

"That's two dunks in a row. This is still the first round of the preliminaries."

"That was amazing." Hyuga commented, smiling as he walked towards her. "Are you really that mad about being called a kid?"

"I guess." Kagami nodded. "It's like, don't talk until you've played them."

Just then, the buzzer went off, ending the first quarter with Seirin was leading 23 to 8.

Saiyuri smirked. "See what I mean? Everything is in my prediction."

* * *

A/N: And another chapter done! Finally! I thought that my fingers are about to fall off, with just how long that I'd been typing.

Hope you have happy reading.


End file.
